Make You Feel My Love
by madisonbronte
Summary: After Quinn's pregnancy she altered her whole persona and let down her walls, opening herself up to a lot of possibilities, one of which being Rachel Berry. Takes place after season 2 regionals - Bad summary but you get the picture
1. Chapter 1

So this hit's off after Quinn's pregnancy and after the win at regionals in Season 2. Might be a couple of storyline changes in terms of timing but bear with me on this one.

Do not own Glee or any of the characters etc.

New Directions were fresh off from their recent win at Regional's and typically Santana and Puck had collaborated to ensure that adequate celebrations were going to be taking place. Quinn found it incredibly hard to picture that this time last year she had given birth to Be- …Shelby's daughter. The topic was still a soft spot for her but she knew that the experience had elicited and drawn her true self to the surface. Things had definitely changed since last year; she'd spent that entire summer break gruelling herself through a vigorous diet and exercise regime that enabled her to walk back through McKinley's hall's as head cheerio. And although she'd been able to regain placement at the top of the pyramid, the cool exterior of herself was far different from her new inner demeanour. She'd called a halt on the slushies wherever possible and Santana's new friendship with Karofsky had resulted in his huge personality shift, which enabled Kurt to comfortably move back to the school before regionals. She'd even let down her guard with Rachel, something she'd oddly wanted to do for quite a while, and the new atmosphere at McKinley certainly enabled this task to be fairly easier. Everything was looking up, things with Sam were a bit off which was completely on Quinn's behalf but aside from that she couldn't be any more content.

"Preggers have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying" snapped Santana from the seat adjacent to her.

Quinn tilted her head away from the bus window, pulling herself out of her daze.

"Sorry S, zoned out, and seriously could you lay off the nicknames for at least today".

Santana realised the insult had been a bit of a low blow considering it was a year since Beth was born. She'd grown a lot closer to Quinn recently, although being number 2 on the social ladder had always been a piss off, she knew she'd always have her friends back. 'Sorry Q, totally didn't mean it' she said, nudging the girl's shoulder. "Anyway, I was just asking if you wanted to get ready at mine tonight, have a few drinks before we head around to Puck's".

Quinn smiled, she'd really grown to love her best friend, willingly nodding she replied saying "Sure, I know you'd normally get ready with Brittany but yeh..I'll be around at 7".

"Yeh…" Santana nodded, the mention of Brittany's name slightly causing a pang in her stomach, "Well whatever I'll see your ass then". Turning away from the head cheerio she peered up the bus aisle towards Brittany who conveniently had her legs draped over Arties lap. Letting out a discrete huff she tore her gaze away, really wishing it was 7pm so she could get her drink on.

Hearing the knock at her door Santana continued pouring out the drinks for Quinn and herself before shouting out "It's open Q". Plopping down the bottle of vodka on the side counter she glanced up as she heard Quinn turn the corner. "Holy shit Q, you're going to have Sam and every other guy drooling over you tonight".

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" Quinn sneakily replied with a wink. She'd opted to go with something a little different from her usual soft coloured knee length dresses. She'd settled on a sleek black dress that clung until it hit her hips where it bounced out, still only covering half of her thighs. The top of the dress cut down in a V shape allowing her to show off some of her cleavage, which was something she didn't normally do. Her hair was softly pinned up on one side, letting her soft loose curls fall down around her left shoulder and the outfit was topped off with a pair of killer black pumps.

"Well Christ" Santana mumbled, "You certainly have taken the concept of teasing to a whole new level so well done to you" she finished with an approving nod.

"Well, now that we've established I look banging S, pass us a cup so we can as you would say 'Get our drink on' yeh".

After one or two drinks and some of Mrs Lopez's tortias the girls had arrived at Puck's house. Walking inside they noticed the usual Glee club suspects and the addition of Kurt's friend Blaine sitting around the living room table, drinks in hand and enjoyably laughing.

"Well holy shit, if I knew you'd have been dressed like that baby mama I'd have ensured it was just you and me tonight" Puck smugly glared before being shot a glare from Sam who hoped up and draped a protective arm around his girlfriend. The rest of the club slowly shifted their heads, many of them dropping their jaws including Finn which resulted in Rachel noticeably huffing and tugging at his arm before running her eyes up the length of Quinn's legs herself.

"Yeh yeh I have a hot best friend, now how abouts we all play some games and properly get our drink on" Santana snapped.

It had been about 2 hours since Quinn had arrived; everyone including herself was noticeably buzzed and had enjoyed a hilarious round of 'never have I ever' as well as multiple drunken karaoke solos from each of the club members.

"Who's up for some spin the bottle?" barked Puck. This seemed to often occur at their Glee parties and although half the club was coupled off, everyone always joined in knowing it was all meaningless fun. "Oh yay, that's even better than feeding the ducks" Brittany enthusiastically clapped, a slight frown appearing on Arties face. Gathering around the table they all settled down either on the lounges or on the floor, Puck starting them off on the game.

The game had been going on for a short while and the group had been hysterically laughing over the pairings they had to bear witness to. Santana had to kiss Tina and so when the bottle landed between Sam and Finn she absolutely barked at them insisting that Sam peck the other boy, boosting the hilarity of the whole game. Blaine and Kurt had shared a not so reluctant kiss, both the boys lingering longer than needed and now it was Berry's turn to spin. Taking a couple of sips of her vodka and giggling with Santana Quinn snapped her head around as the rest of the group absolutely blared with laughter. Staring down she noticed the neck of the bottle pointing directly towards her. She gulped heavily before looking up at Rachel who looked drunkenly embarrassed if not almost intimidated by her gaze. Although they had reached a mutual civility, Rachel still remained quite shy around the girl, which she assumed was due to her stance on the social hierarchy.

"Oh well this is just going to be marvellously entertaining" clapped Kurt enthusiastically. Slightly stumbling forward, Quinn moved over to Berry's side of the table. Rachel let out a bit of a drunken grin, rather surprised Quinn planned on following through with it.

"Quinnnnn…if you don'ttt feel comf"'. Rachel was cut off by the sound of someone's phone and whipping around Quinn noticed the caption 'Mum' flashing across her screen. Picking up the phone Quinn laughed, everyone obviously disappointed by the entertainment interruption.

"I've just go-t to take this, it ah mum checking up on meeee" she slightly slurred before heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you want me to come with you babe" Sam goofily grinned. Surprisingly pissed off at his feeble attempt to have alone time with her she hastily replied with a no before wandering up the stairs, leaving Sam with a dejected expression.

Quinn had been gone for a couple of minutes and Rachel was growing increasingly fidgety. She wondered if the alcohol buzz was having an almost anxious affect on her but she was worried that she'd sort of scared Quinn off. She knew her and the girl had reached a calm common ground and she didn't want to ruin that with awkwardness between them. Hopping up she smiled at Finn before heading towards the kitchen, the full affect of the alcohol noticeable in her wobbly walk. As she walked through the doorway she watched as Quinn poured herself another drink before leaning against the counter.

"Heyyyy" Rachel stated before slouching alongside the girl.

Quinn slowly nodded, acknowledging the other girls presence. Mustering up all the seriousness she could and inhaling deeply she moved in front of Quinn, "Look Quinn I ahh, I know we are not insanely close but I really like the civility of our new found friendship and given the current circumstances and your current state of intoxication, not to mention your personal religious views I wanted to formerly appologise for the fact the bottle landed on you. I know I personally did not have any direct control over where it would land but I just wanted to say sor-".

"Rachel I am saying this nicely, but please shut-up. You really do not need to appologise and plus I was the one that made the move to go through with the game".

Giggling and taking a slow step closer Rachel exhaled deeply, "Oh thank goodness then, and yes I am impressed at your boldness".

A slow blush crept over Quinn's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. Quinn had rectified a lot of personal issues over the past year, the most major one being the notion that she was possibly attracted to Rachel Berry, which would explain her previous incessant targeting of the girl. Rachel felt a slight hitch at the sight of Quinn's blush and the fact that her compliment had been what had caused it.

"Yeh umm, well I just I'm glad I took you up on the offer of friendship at the end of last year" muttered Quinn.

Rachel smiled sweetly at the girl before leaning in and giving her a soft hug. Quinn immediately stiffened, shocked at the immediateness of the embrace. Quinn noticed Rachel begin to pull back, probably feeling her sudden tensed stance so she halted the girl by grasping her wrist, leaving their faces only centimetres apart. Rachel could feel the softness of Quinn's breathe against her neck and she gulped, reminding herself that firstly this was ex-nemesis Fabray and secondly she had her boyfriend Finn Hudson who was seated less than 20m away in the other room. Quinn watched the girl in front of her gulp as her eyes flickered to her lips before looking back up and connecting with her own green orbs. Rachel bit down on her lip as Quinn simultaneously licked hers, neither of them new if it was their state of intoxication or not but their eyes noticeably darkened as they leaned forward and –

"Q how long can you be on the phone to your mu- HOLY FUCK" Squawked Santana.

Jumping apart just before their lips met, Quinn snapped around to her friend, cheeks completely flushing red. She felt a sudden pang of guilt realising Sam was in the next room and then was overwhelmed with anger that she gave in to any feelings she possibly had for Berry.

"I uhhh, can we go back to yours, I'll probably crash the night" Quinn replied.

"Yeh well I don't want to watch wheels and Britt's get their mack on any more and we clearly have something to discuss so let's bail". Shooting a completely flushed and confused Rachel a quick glace, Quinn turned away from the girl and rushed out the door with Santana in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

'_What on earth had just happened or nearly happened' _Rachel thought to herself. I just-just possibly nearly kissed Quinn Fabray..Head Cheerio, Head of the Celibacy Club not to mention a straight and boy loving girl. Rachel of course growing up with two gay fathers clearly had nothing wrong with homosexuality or same-sex encounters, she had just never fully considered that she herself was so fluid. _It must have been the copious amount of alcohol we both consumed, _she thought to herself. Rachel had always shown an admiration to Quinn and definitely considered her the most beautiful girl she had quite frankly ever met, but those thoughts were simply friendly right, something someone thought about all their friends. 'Shit' Rachel mumbled before mentally chastising herself for the use of the profanity. Choosing to ignore whatever thoughts were running through her head her mind drifted to Finn and a smile played across her lips as she remembered how lucky she was to have him by her side.

**Santana's House:**

'Quinn fucking Fabray' Santana snapped, 'would you mind bloody explaining to me why you and Berry were nearly getting your mack on back there!' Quinn let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, which caused Santana to narrow hers. 'Look S I don't know, we've all had too much to drink and I obviously had a slight lapse in judgement' she explained to the girl. 'Q, I know you've totally been crushing on Berry for a while now' Santana slyly said, a quaint smirk playing across her lips. 'I absolutely have not!' shot Quinn. 'Oh p-leaseeee, I know that losing Finn wasn't the real reason you were pissed off at him and Berry getting together'. 'Look whatever S, so what if I maybe sort of like Rachel, she's fucking hot and that's pretty much it, and plus I have Sam and I'm definitely not like into girls the way you are so just leave it at that' Quinn grumbled. Narrowing her eyes before slowly softening her gaze Santana replied with a quick 'Alright alright then you prude, I'll drop it', choosing to leave the issue for the time being.

The weekend had gone progressively slowly for Quinn which she found surprisingly beneficial considering she was in no rush to have to awkwardly face Rachel at school on Monday. After an extensive Cheerio's practice on Saturday she had headed around to Sam's house, feeling kind of bad for the negligence she'd been showing her boyfriend lately. Sam had made her lunch and they'd spent the rest of the day by his pool. She'd spent Saturday night at Santana's again before heading home and spending Sunday with her mum Judy, grabbing brunch and having a bit of a shop.

Meanwhile, Rachel's spent her weekend with Finn, subjecting him to endless musical re-runs. She'd mostly managed to keep her mind off Friday nights encounter however as Monday morning swung around she was overwhelmed by the onset of nerves, curious and anxious as to how Quinn was going to act around her. Standing by her locker she noticed Quinn walking down the hallway slightly nuzzled into Sam who had his arm draped around her shoulder. She hadn't been the only one to notice that her and Sam had seemed to be a bit off recently however it was obvious that they'd resolved whatever issues they were facing. As the couple passed her locker, Quinn peered around her shoulder, sending Rachel a brief if not fleeting smile.

Monday and McKinley seemed almost fleeting, Quinn having only seen Rachel once in the morning where she gave the other girl a quick grin. However heading into Glee club that afternoon she knew she would have to properly face the girl.

Taking the seat at the back between Santana and Sam she proceeded to listen to the other girl ramble off on an abusive tangent about Artie and Brittany and meanwhile hadn't noticed Rachel slip into the front row, Finn closely next to her. Whirling around at the bellowing sound of Mr Schues voice she sighted the girl tucked cosily under Finns arm. "Alrightttt everyone, Congratulations again on the win at regionals, we are officially off to New York which means we'll have to start considering fundraising options for the trip. I thought we'd spent this week laying off a bit and then get into the financial stuff early next week". At this comment Rachel lunged up from her seat, "Mr Schue and fellow Glee club members, I would firstly like to once again say how proud I am as captain to have lead this wonderful team towards a win. Having already considered the known fact that nationals will be a prominent financial expense I spent last night brainstorming a multitude of fundraising ideas and I would happily like to share the power point presentation I compiled-", "Wow okay Rachel, I'll just cut you off there and say thankyou, I'm sure you can let us know about all your ideas next week". The fact that Mr Schue had so abruptly cut the girls rant off elicited a few giggles from some of the club members however Quinn was smiling endearingly towards the girl. _'She is sort of cute when she gets all hyped up and goes off on those eager little rants' _Quinn thought to herself, her goofy expression not going unnoticed by Santana. "Quit it with the staring Romeo, Rupauls outbursts are far from cute" she whispered towards the head cheerio. "I was not staring S, and would you mind calling her by her name". Santana rolled her eyes, turning away and muttering to herself "And here comes the next phase, defensiveness over the hobbit".

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly, they'd voiced a few opinions on songs for nationals but there was mainly just a buzz about how exciting it would be to actually visit New York. As the meeting came to a close Rachel noticed Quinn tell Sam she'd see him at her house later that night, kissing him goodbye. Sam headed over to Finn and the pair headed off to Football practice, leaving her and the other girl alone in the room. Quinn slowly walked towards her, "Hey any chance we could talk quickly, clear the air" she asked the smaller girl. Rachel felt the familiar anxiousness wash over her as she smiled and motioned for Quinn to sit down. "Rach I just wanted to appologise for Friday night". Rachel's breath slightly hitched at the use of the nickname but she slowly nodded, allowing Quinn to continue. "We'd both had a ludicrous amount to drink which obviously caused our ridiculous actions" Quinn said, letting out a quick laugh. Rachel felt surprisingly angered that Quinn thought the situation to be humorous but she flashed the other girl her mega-watt smile. Giving it back she replied by saying "I totally agree Quinn, I most certainly have no interest in girls and I don't normally drink to that extent so I hope we can put this behind us". Quinn nodded, "That would be awesome Rach. I have to get to Cheerio's practice because coach doesn't take tardiness to lightly but I'll see you tomorrow". With that she smiled at the other girl and walked away, brushing the thought out of her head that she'd seen Rachel blush the two times she'd used the new nickname.

**2 weeks later:**

It had been 2 weeks since Quinn and Rachel had reached a resolve in the choir room and the pair hadn't faced any awkward interactions since. Rachel had been spending a lot of time with Finn and planning the team's extensive itinerary for New York. Meanwhile, Quinn had been pouring her time into her schoolwork to keep up her 4.0 GPA and morning and night Cheerio's practice had been occupying any spare time she had left after that.

Things with Sam were once again lagging and Quinn new she'd be breaking things off soon, feeling guilty for dragging the relationship out. She'd noticed a few strange personal mannerisms lately such as staring for too long in the change rooms before and after practice and the weird onset of feelings were confusing her beyond belief. Exhaling slowly she headed up to the bleachers where she organised to meet Sam after his football practice. "Hey" he softly panted before taking a seat next to her. "Hey Sam, I just, before I start I wanted to say how much you really do mean to me and-", "Quinn don't worry okay, I know what's been going on". Quinn immediately tensed at this, '_Oh god, how does he know and if he knows who else has realised that I might possibly be into girls' _she quickly thought, averting her gaze from her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He placed a soft hand around her shoulder before continuing, "I mean your staring during Glee club became really noticeable last week and especially the way you gritted your teeth at Rachel every time she was singing a duet with Finn". '_Wait..Gritting my teeth at Rachel? I have only been gritting my teeth at Finn…Oh shit no no no no' _the girl thought to herself. "You still have feelings for Finn and I get that he was you're first proper boyfriend or first love or whatever and I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and happy to remain solely as friends with you". Quinn started to contemplate everything; she had been staring at Rachel non-stop in Glee and Sam had obviously mistaken that for her swooning over Finn. Smiling up towards the sweet boy she decided to play along, "Thankyou so much Sam, you really are an amazing guy and I hope this doesn't get in the way of our friendship". "No no definitely not, I kind of knew this was coming for a while now anyway, and to be honest, I've kind of been a bit interested in someone else as well". Surprisingly not even slightly angry with the boy Quinn quirked her eyebrow at him before questioning whom his other love interest was. "Mercedes" he answered, a goofy grin gracing his expression. Quinn let out a small laugh before nudging Sam's shoulder, "Well your off your leash Evans so go get her".

Sitting in glee the next morning Rachel noticed that Sam did not have his arms draped all over Quinn, and more noticeably the couple was not even sitting together. "Did you hear the news?" Kurt queried before subtly nodding towards Quinn in the back row. "Umm no, what's happened" Rachel questioned, trying not to sound like her normal overly curious self. "Miss Fabray and Sam have broken up, however the decision was mutual because rumour has it they are both interested in other people" Kurt excitedly blurted out. Rachel didn't reply and instead her mind wandered to the blonde cheerio sitting in the back row. "Rachel, are you already thinking about the fact that you and Finn could be the idyllic top couple". "No nothing like that, I was just thinking. And anyway, why are you so excited over the news" Rachel asked. Kurt eyed her suspiciously before answering, "This means my girl Mercedes has the in, she's totally been crushing on Sam since he joined glee club". Rachel smiled back at boy's cheeriness before her mind crept back to the blonde.

Despite the fact that the breakup news had spread like wildfire, Quinn was feeling rather content about her new sense of freedom. Santana was also rather excited on Quinn's behalf and decided that the break up probably had something to do with the fact that her friend had been eye-fucking the shit out of Berry and the cheerio's ever since Puck's party. "So are you planning on continually eying off the cheerio's in the change rooms or are you solely reserved for berry now" Santana quipped. "Shut up S, you know just as well as I do that I do not actually swing that way," Quinn snapped back. "Have you ever considered that maybe you're unsure about your feelings because you've never actually, you know, been with a girl" she seductively whispered in her friend's ear. "Look S, I get that as my best friend and all you're just trying to help, and I know I seem to have been a bit…confused recently, but it's certainly nothing I plan on following through with" Quinn replied. "Yeh right well suit yourself tubbers" she said before heading out of the choir room.

Rachel who had been taking her time in order to talk to Quinn watched the whole encounter and found herself becoming increasingly jealous as Santana dipped her head towards the head cheerio, whispering seductively in her ear and licking her lips. Tearing her eyes away she thought back to Finn and the lovely weekend they had spent together, almost chanting a mantra to herself. "You okay there Rach" Quinn asked, walking down to the front row. She hadn't even noticed Santana whisk out of the choir room. "Oh yes, hello Quinn, actually I um- I wanted to talk to you if that's okay" she questioned. "Yeh of course, is everything alright?" she asked the smaller girl. "Well I heard about you and Sam and I was actually just checking to see how you were feeling" she uttered, a kind smile gracing her expression. "Oh thanks that's really sweet of you but I'm surprisingly fine with the whole thing" Quinn replied with a soft laugh. "That's great then, I'm glad it wasn't a messy breakup. Also, I know we've been pretty busy lately but I thought we could catch up sometime if-if you wanted to", Rachel slightly tensed surprised that she'd actually had the boldness to ask Quinn to hang out. Quinn felt her stomach twist in anticipation at the offer and her face immediately lit up as she shot the other girl a huge smile, "That would actually be really lovely, I only have afternoon cheerio's practice today so I get off at like four so I'm free then" she suggested. "That sounds perfect, Finn actually drove me today though so maybe I could wait around for you and then you could drive us both to my house or something". The mention of Finns name caused Quinn to slightly scowl but she quickly regained her composure, "Awesome Rach, I'll see you this afternoon then" she said, smiling at the girl before heading to class.

"What the bloody hell are you so smiley about Q, the size of the grin plastered on your face is giving me a headache" Santana snapped from beside the girl. They'd been sitting in AP History for about 20 minutes and Quinn had been smittenly beaming since she walked in the room. "Geez, sorry for being in a good mood S, didn't realise that was against the rules" she replied, playing with the girl. "Oh shut it smart ass, spill whatever it is your being fucking sneaky about" she crankily shot back. Right on queue Quinn's phone buzzed and she peered down, but as she went to click open Santana hastily snatched the phone out of her hands._ 'Looking forward to this afternoon, I'll meet you at the bleachers at 4pm sharp – Rach' _Santana read out. An immediate blush graced Quinn's cheeks and she knew Santana was moments away from losing it. "Quinn fucking Fabray" she barked, "What the hell are you doing with Berry this afternoon and don't even start to give me this whole fucking straight business again because you are the colour of a fucking beetroot right now". "Look I don't properly know what is going on, she's just really nice and whatever and I'm just going to hers after practice" Quinn replied, biting down on her lip. "For fucks sake Q figure out your shit, and I expect a phone call to tell me what goes down this afternoon or more like who goes down" she jibbed. Quinn smacked Santana on the arm and pounced away out of her seat as the bell rung.

It was past 3pm and Rachel sat on the fields bleachers having decided to watch Quinn's cheerio's practice instead of sitting around in the library with the likes of Jacob Israel. Finn was pissed off that she'd blown him off and frankly she was both irritated and sick of his double standards. She'd been spending a lot of her time with him lately and was finding his behaviour to be more and more frustrating. The bellowing of Sue Sylvester's microphone tore her out of her daze, "IF YOU DON'T QUICKEN THE PACE I'LL HAVE YOU DOING SUICIDES UNTIL YOU GRADUATE" she screamed at the girls. They'd been performing a round of circuit exercises and Quinn being the first to finish was now stretching. Rachel watched as the girl bent down, the short cheerio's skirt exposing the fullness of her legs which caused Rachel to lick her lips. '_She is so attractive, I really don't understand how anyone can really look so perfect on such a continual basis' _she thought to herself.

"So I don't want to cause you to have a cardiac arrest Q but Berry is totally drooling over your ass right now" Santana snickered. Standing up from her bent over stance Quinn whirled around and spotted Rachel looking directly at her from the bleachers. The girl quickly averted her gaze around pretending to look somewhere else before her stare fell back on Quinn, an almost cheeky smile playing at her lips. "ALRIGHT HIT THE SHOWERS, I'M OVER WASTING MY BREATH ON ALL OF YOU" Sue snapped. Looking away from Rachel, Quinn let out a relieved sigh and headed towards the change rooms.

"So your training sessions certainly are rigorous," Rachel commented from the passenger seat of Quinn's car. "Yeh probably a bit worse than your 6am elliptical work outs" she teased back, "But sorry you had to sit through that". "Very funny Quinn, and it's just this house up on the left" she replied. "I do know where you live Rach, I've been here before remember?" Rachel tried not to remember the horrid events of her first teen drinking experience but smiled at the fact that Quinn still remembered her address.

"So do you want anything to eat or drink, most of our snacks are vegan friendly which isn't that appealing I know but otherwise we can order in" Rachel offered, leading Quinn into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Edging over towards the girl she leant over her shoulder, lightly pressing her body into the Brunette. "Oh yum how about some carrots, cucumber and humus?" Quinn suggested. Slightly flustered at the feeling of the blonde's body against her own she stammered with her reply, "Uh-uh yeh s-sure". Reaching down and grabbing the food they moved away and headed into the living room.

"Mmm so what time are your dad's going to be home" Quinn questioned, crunching down on a carrot. She was nervous to formally meet the men, worried that her not so perfect track record would elicit some hostility. "They mentioned dinner with one of Daddy's colleagues tonight so probably not until around 9pm" she answered, sensing nervousness from the other girl. "Ahh okay then, cool" Quinn replied, exhaling a breath of relief that the meeting would be postponed. "Anyway, did you want to watch a movie downstairs, dad invested in a new home theatre system and the image quality is just superb" Rachel asked. Nodding her head and smiling, Quinn hopped up, following the smaller girl down the stairs. Quinn noted there had been a few changes to the room since her last visit, continuing to look around she paused at the table, placing her jacket and phone down on the surface before popping off to the bathroom.

Rachel turned on the home entertainment system and grabbed a few new movies she'd bought, giving Quinn some selection of what to watch. As she placed the DVD's down on the table Quinn's phone started to blare, the ring tone playing out. Rachel new she shouldn't pry but it was probably just Quinn's mum or something so she grabbed the phone and opened the message.

As Quinn walked back in the room she noticed Rachel standing over the table, staring wide-eyed down at her own phone. Noticing Quinn's presence the girl began to ramble, "Quinn I am so sorry really, the ring tone just kept playing out and I didn't think it would be anything important. I just clicked open to stop the ringing and I definitely wasn't trying to pry or invade your privacy". Edging towards the girl she smiled lightly before reaching for her phone and reading the message for herself, _'Quinn baby, I just wanted to let you know you looked so hot at practice this afternoon. Your legs look so good when you bend over in your skirt – Love Satan'. _Quinn absolutely froze, turning an instant shade of pink. She knew Santana was merely impersonating Rachel's earlier actions as a joke through the message but to Rachel it would appear as though Santana was sexting her. "Oh god Rachel I am so sorry you had to read that, Santana is literally just joking around" she hurriedly tried to explain. Rachel was jealous, ridiculously jealous but also slightly intrigued at the prospect that Quinn was actually into girls. Deciding to play it cool she softly replied, "Quinn I'm not pointing the finger but whoever you are romantically interested in is not a problem, nor does it have to be any of my business so just breathe". "I uhh-but Santana and I have never, I am totally not into her like that at all and I'm just really embarrassed that she's actually messaged me something that like" Quinn mumbled. "It's fine, lets just forget about it and watch the movie okay?" she offered, trying to calm the girl. Quinn nodded before slouching down on the lounge.

They had settled on American psycho and Rachel was splayed out, her head resting on Quinn's lap. Quinn obviously didn't have any time to let the horror of the film affect her, as she was too preoccupied with steadying her breath. She had her arm resting on Rachel's back but as the girl stiffly tensed in one of the scenes she absent-mindedly shifted her hand to the girls waist, rubbing softly to calm her down. Rachel's gulped at the contact; her top had ridden up slightly so Quinn was touching her bare skin. Having realised what she was doing she started to mumble an apology, "Sorry Rach, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable". "No no it's um-it's um really soothing, like calming or something" she squeaked back. Smiling softly at the smaller girl, Quinn left her hand in place as they went back to watching the film.

'_Fucking calm down Quinn, just breathe, it's just Rachel, this is a lot less than anything you've done with Sam or Finn or even Puck. And it's a girl, and you don't even know if you're into girls but just' _"Mmmm", _'Holy shit did she just moan out loud, or was that me, oh for fucks sake I do not even know'. _They were nearing the end of the film and Rachel's hand was resting on the inside of Quinn's thigh. It definitely didn't help that her cheerio's skirt barely covered a thing and the fact that Rachel was seamlessly tracing circles on the inside of her leg was only causing her to breathe increasingly heavily. The credits began to role but neither of them moved, her hand still placed on Rachel's waist, her nails running up and down the exposed skin. "Umm, that was an enjoyable film, I hope it was fine for you Quinn" the smaller girl whispered. Quinn's hand on her waist was causing her cheeks to flush and she really had no idea what was going on. She had a boyfriend, Finn Hudson, '_handsome, talented, leading vocalist, ridiculously tall, grumbling, rough handed buffoon. Oh no this was not happening, I love Finn, I'm just confused. I haven't had a lot of close female friends so I'm mistaking gratitude for-for something more than that' _she thought. Rolling over slightly so she was facing Quinn she noticed the girl's eyes fluttering shut as she bit down on her lip. "Hey Quinn" she mumbled. Pretending to have been focusing and looking around embarrassingly fast she finally looked down, her eyes locking with the rich hazel ones below her. "Hey sorry, I'm just a bit exhausted from practice" she replied, covering up her previous stance. "Oh did you want to get going then, it's getting quite late" she suggested. "Yeh I um-mum will want me home soon" she answered. Rachel didn't reply, slightly disappointed that the girl had to leave. She began to lean up off Quinn's lap and as their faces passed Quinn's grip softly tightened on the girl's waist causing her to pause. "I'll see you in ah-in glee to-morrow morning right?" she huskily questioned the smaller girl. She looked up, their eyes locking again, "R-right" she answered. Rachel's eyes flickered between Quinn's glistening green orbs and her soft lips and she slightly leaned forward. Quinn's breath hitched at Rachel's movement, _'She has a boyfriend Quinn and fuck Santana will kill you, literally kill you'. _Biting down hard on her lip she moved her hand up and ran it through the brunette's hair before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. _'Did she literally just kiss my cheek' _Rachel asked herself. _'Holy shit why the fuck did I just kiss her cheek' _Quinn mentally chastised herself. "Well I should get going then" Quinn chirped, trying to act as normal as possible. Rachel hoped up and handed the girl her cheerio's bag before walking her upstairs and to the door. "Goodnight Quinn" she smiled, trying to hold her composure. "Night Rach", she replied before walking out towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Okay so this is a shorter chapter which I am aware of, just wanted to save the other stuff until Chapter 4 :)

Sorry for those of you who don't enjoy Santana and Quinn's 'friendship', this shall be the first and last major intense Quinntana interaction

Anyway, review and enjoy :)

Oh and if anyone has any suggestions on what the new york fundraiser could be for the glee club in the next chapter I would love to hear requests

"SHE THOUGHT WHAT" Santana blared across the cafeteria table; hysterically laughing at the fact that Berry had assumed she'd been sexting Quinn.

"Shut up and listen" Quinn snapped, continuing with her story.

Santana clutched her sides as few tears threatened to escape her eyes as she was giggling so hard.

"Oh Q please tell me your kidding. She's pretty much felt up your thigh and leant forward and you've literally pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek" Santana harped on, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck S you really are not helping the situation at all" Quinn sulked.

Feeling slightly bad for her friend she decided that she should probably lend a helping hand, "So was Berry jealous at all over the text?" she queried.

Thinking back Rachel did look kind of shocked and pissed off when she had her phone, "I guess sort of".

"Well she gave me a bit of a glare in the hallway this morning Q so I'm guessing she wants to get in your pants as well" Santana said, a wry smile spreading across her lips as she formulated a plan.

Quinn noticed the familiar plotting expression spread across her friends face and this only alarmed her further.

"S, come on now what are thinking" Quinn pleadingly asked.

Inhaling deeply Santana answered the girl, hoping that she'd agree to go along with the plan, "I've barely spoken to Britt's since she decided to stick with Wheels and you want to get with Berry so you can get this whole 'phase' out of your system so I figure if we maybe act a bit…closer, we could make both of them a bit jealous".

Quinn contemplated what her friend had said, she did want to get the Rachel thing out of the way but the way she felt around the girl secretly made her question whether or not it was a phase.

"I guess we could give that a try, as long as you don't have the whole school thinking I bat for the other team by the end of the day" she replied.

"Perfect, but I can't make any promises," Santana flirtatiously answered, shooting the other cheerio a wink.

Rachel remained completely frustrated after Quinn had left the previous night. She was frustrated at this onset of feelings, frustrated at herself for nearly giving into those feelings, and incredibly frustrated that Quinn had kissed her cheek, completely shutting her down. She'd thought she'd gotten signals from the other girl but Quinn's actions certainly shot down anything the Brunette had speculated about the Blonde.

Arriving at school the next day Rachel had instantly noticed Santana perched against her locker, laughing and chatting with Karofsky. Shooting the girl an almost jealous glare she continued to march down the hall, deciding to distract herself with the thought of nationals for the remainder of the day.

The rest of the day passed on fairly smoothly until Finn approached Rachel.

"Hey Rach, I haven't seen you around today, can I walk you to glee?" he asked after spotting his girlfriend in the hallway.

"Sure" Rachel answered before starting on a rant regarding her AP Chemistry assignment.

"Anyway so I realised that I'd nearly written half the report out incorrectly having accidentally made the theoretical error by stating that Antibonding molecular orbital's were not higher in energy that bonding MO's" Rachel concluded, the couple having reached the choir room door.

Looking up towards Finn she noticed his eyes had completely glazed over which meant he'd zoned out a while ago. She let out a small huff before stalking into the room, her anger increasing at the sight before her. Santana and Quinn were basically sitting on top of each other, Quinn's legs draped over the Latina's lap and Santana's arm laced protectively around the girl's shoulders. The smug and almost territorial expression on Santana's face would have elicited a scowl from Rachel if she hadn't turned to Quinn who was obliviously smiling sweet at her. Inhaling deeply she returned the grin before sitting down next to Finn and silently seething to herself.

'_What the hell am I doing, this is going ridiculously to far and I can't cheat on Finn. And plus Quinn obviously isn't really interested and I was stupid to think someone as amazing as Quinn Fabray would be interested in me, Rachel Berry, even if it was just a fleeting speculation' _Rachel thought to herself.

Mr Schue's entrance pulled her out of her thoughts as he rattled off some of the details for the upcoming fundraising events for next week.

"Mr Schue" Santana interrupted, "Since we've run over this a thousand times already and we've got the details down pat I was wondering if I could get my move on for everyone cause I gots something to share".

Quinn's eyes widened, "S what the hell are you doing" she hissed towards the girl next to her.

"Watch and learn Blondie, the concept of jealousy is about to be taken to a whole new level" she smirked, heading to the front of the room and handing the sheet music to the band.

The familiar beat started up and Quinn mentally swore to herself, vowing to personally murder Santana for the stunt she was about to pull.

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up _

Santana dipped down to the floor before bouncing back up

_And even in a desert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_

_Earthquakes can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Continuing on she shot a wink up at Quinn

'_Jesus fucking Christ this is not happening to me' _Quinn thought, _'Just focus on the hilarity of the situation, she's half doing this for you after all'_.

Having recognised the fact that Santana was in fact just going along with the plan she relaxed, smiling warmly and cheering along with the rest of the club bar Rachel who seemed to have completely tensed up in her seat.

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top, like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid like a pyramid _

_Like a pyramid like a pyramid _

_Cold, never ever when you're close_

_We will never let it fold_

_A story that was never told_

_Something like a mystery_

_And every step you took we've grown_

_Look how fast our time has flown_

_A journey to a place unknown_

_We're going down in history_

_Earthquakes can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Keeping her eyes locked with Quinn's, Santana slowly walked up the aisle, noticing the daggers being shot at her from Rachel and the stunned confusion from Brittany.

_Like a pyramid girl let me show you_

_That I love you so much_

_That we gonna get through_

_Even when there's storms_

_I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe_

_Before was our love back it up more than enough_

Reaching out for Quinn's hand Santana softened her voice on the final verse, aware that the surrounding cheering had ceased as everyone watched intently

_Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough_

_Mother nature or disaster won't stop at happy ever after_

There was a brief silence before the whole club, bar Brittany and Rachel, burst out cheering, even including Mr. Schue who didn't really know what was going on but thoroughly enjoyed the performance nonetheless.

"That was so freaking hot, you two ladies should pop around to my house tonight, spend some time with Puckzilla" the boy cooed.

Quinn and Santana simultaneously rolled their eyes at the boy before staring back at Mr. Schue who decided to dismiss them all slightly early.

"Well on that note everyone I think I'll let you go and I'll see you all on Friday".

Rachel found she was absolutely fuming and ended up dragging Finn back to her house where she even let him feel her up below the shirt but above the bra. She was hoping that the intimate encounter would cause any feelings towards Quinn to vanish but instead it just ratified her attraction even more. She kept comparing the size and harshness of Finn's hands to Quinn's soft and slender ones and eventually she ended up sending her boyfriend home, lying about the time her dad's were arriving back from work.

Friday's glee club meeting swung around quickly for the girls, Quinn had spent a bit of time with Rachel the day before where she seemingly clarified that Santana was being typical Santana, which meant she was primarily just mucking around, not that she needed to explain her actions. Rachel remained jealous over the best friends closeness but tried to continually remind herself that she had a boyfriend, soon after deciding that she should just enjoy Quinn's company rather than stressing constantly. However, despite their progress, she was relieved that it was the weekend. Starting to head out of the choir room as Mr. Schue had dismissed them, she was stopped by Santana's voice.

"Hold up Berry, I want to chat with everyone quickly. Mami Lopez has vacated the house for the weekend so tonight get your asses round to my house so we can get our drink on to celebrate…hell no pretty much just to get drunk" she finished, grinning at everyone.

'_Excellent' _Rachel thought to herself, _'Just another excuse for Quinn and I to have a drunken encounter that will leave me questioning my feelings even more so than before'. _

"Ohhh Damn Q, and here I was thinking you looked good at Puck's party. You're obviously dressing to impress and let me be the one to tell you, I'm fucking impressed" leered Santana as the other girl walked through her front door.

She'd decided to lay off the dresses for a change and had settled on a pair of ripped denim black jeans, which emphasised the length of her legs, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her black top dipped down the front and matched her smokey eyes whilst the blaring red lipstick matched her new red jacket. Her hair was tussled; Santana having classified it is as sex hair. A smirk played over her lips as she eyed Santana's outfit, "You do realise we look like we've colour coordinated our choice of clothing together".

Looking down at her fitted red dress Santana laughed, "That's kind of true, bar the fact that I totally look hotter" she joked back.

Rachel and Finn were the last to arrive due to the lecture Hiram and Leroy, Rachel's fathers, had given Finn about having their daughter home by curfew. Walking into the lounge room, the members of the club were noticeably enjoying the evening.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering where you were" Quinn said, approaching the girl and giving her a warm hug.

She slightly tensed at the embrace before mumbling an almost shy hello back to the girl. _'Ohhh she look's so incredibly gorgeous tonight, those legs and those lips…so red and' – _"Here have a drink Rachel", Mercedes offered from the lounge next to her. She smiled again at Quinn before grabbing the drink from Mercedes, noticing that she was sitting cosily with Sam who's face was plastered with that smitten puppy dog expression. She moved to the next seat with Finn before he lazily draped his arms around her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Kurt who was sitting adjacent to them cosily next to Blaine noticed the uptight expression on Rachel's face as Finn kissed her and shot the girl a humored look, slightly raising his eyebrow. She looked away from the boy, her eyes settling on Quinn who was playing beer pong with Mike, Tina, Puck and Santana. She noticed Santana's hand tucked into the back pocket of Quinn's jeans and she huffed loudly before gulping down her drink.

The night progressed and after everyone had joined into beer pong they swapped the beer for spirits. Everyone was now completely buzzed and dancing around to the booming music. A few more people had arrived including Karofsky and some of the football team as well as a few of Blaine's friends from Dalton. Quinn was dancing with Santana who was drunkenly giggling and grinding the girl and surprisingly she didn't mind. She grabbed the girl's waist and noticed Brittany distantly eying them off from her seat in Arties lap. Awkwardly looking away from her friend she spotted Rachel who was pressed up against Finn in the corner, hooking up with him intensely. '_God, I need another drink' _she thought to herself before detaching herself from Santana and turning around only to bump into Lauren. Laurens drink half spilt onto Quinn's shirt and the other girl began to profusely appologise.

"It's totally fineeeee Lauren" Quinn said.

Normally she would have cared but in this state she didn't give much of a shit. "Hereee I'll take you upstairs and you can grab another black top of mine or dry that one off" Santana offered.

"Good plan S" she replied, smiling and following the girl out of the room.

Landing with a huff on Santana's bed she waited as the girl rummaged around in her closet for a similar top.

"I seriously do not know what's going on, I feel like I'm playing a childish game of cat and mouse. I'm so confused about this situation and Berry has her tongue shoved down Hudson's throat" Quinn grumbled.

"Q it's going to be fine, you guys just totally have some sort of weird attraction, however I don't know what you see her in her. But regardless, just let things take their course" Santana replied, passing Quinn another shirt.

Tossing her jacket on the floor and lifting her black top off she continued to sulk, "I just don't even know what this is S, I've never like done anything with a girl before, if something happens what if I find out I'm not into that and then I will have lead things on and things with Rachel will be incredibly awkward".

Santana eyed her friend, noticing how perfectly toned her stomach was and how her blonde hair was messily hanging around her shoulders, taking a step forward she looked up at Quinn.

"You know Q, if you want to umm-see if you're into that or whatever, I can totally help you out" she offered.

Quinn knew she didn't have any feelings aside from friendship towards Santana but she could not deny that she was somehow somewhat attracted to her; she had a hell of a lot of sex appeal after all. Blushing slightly she took a step towards Santana before whispering, "I think I'd really, really like that S".

That was all the confirmation Santana needed as she slowly wrapped a hand around Quinn's soft waist, her other hand tangled up in her hair. Looking at Quinn one more time she smirked slightly and leant in before capturing her lips. '_Oh fuck I'm definitely more into girls' _Quinn thought. Santana's lips were so soft and it felt amazing as the other girl bit down lightly on her bottom lip. Pulling Santana forward so their hips were touching she deepened the kiss, enticing her friends tongue into her mouth.

Parting for a moment Santana mumbled, "You are so gay Fabray", before continuing with the kiss. Quinn slightly moaned into the other girl's mouth before Santana lightly pushed her backwards onto the bed, a wicked smile flashing across her face. Quinn was flustered, really flustered, she'd never been so consciously willing to engage in such an intimate encounter.

"Unzip your dress S otherwise you'll force me to" she whispered, her eyes darkening. Santana smirked again before unzipping the dress and crawling on top of Quinn. She reached up, pulling the dress down to her friend's waist and exposing Santana's bare chest.

"Fuck Santana" she mumbled before slightly looking away.

Slightly worried at her friend's reaction she questioned the girl, "Are you okay Q, we can stop if you need".

"No no, I just want to stay like this and not go like..all the way or anything" she nervously replied.

"Nervous that if you don't clarify that with me that you'll give into temptation Q" she teased.

"To be honest..yes", she answered before pulling Santana back down on top of her.

Rachel had been intensely kissing Finn for a while and slowly detaching herself from the embrace she turned around, hoping that Quinn had noticed the public encounter. Looking around however she noticed that the girl wasn't anywhere around the room so she headed over to Brittany. "Hey Britt, have you seen Quinn anywhere, I just wanted to talk to her quickly" she asked. "Hey Rach" she smiled enthusiastically, pulling the smaller girl into a quick hug. "Lauren accidentally spilt something on her so I think her and Sanny went to grab her another top" she answered, her smile slightly faltering at the mention of Santana. "Are you okay Britt?" Rachel queried, noticing her sad expression. "Yeh I just really miss her you know, we've barely spoken since the whole Artie thing and I just wish I could still have her here" she replied. "How about we go find her and Quinn together and you can have a chat with her then" she offered, smiling sympathetically at the taller girl. Nodding her head appreciatively Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand, "I'll show you where Santana's bedroom is" she said, leading her friend towards the stairs.

"Just that door to the left" Brittany motioned towards the entrance.

"Should we knock or something, Quinn might be changing" Rachel suggested.

"Oh don't be silly Rach, Quinn get's changed in front of the whole team nearly every day" she laughed, lightly pushing open the bedroom door before pausing abruptly. Rachel turned her head and her eyes absolutely widened with shock. Santana was straddling Quinn with her dress hanging around her waist and she was sucking the girl's neck. Quinn had her leg wrapped around Santana, her nail's digging into the girl's back as she elicited a moan. Rachel was mortified, she'd had a strange inkling about Santana but she had no confirmation until now that her and Quinn were involved, especially not to this extent. The pair obviously hadn't noticed that they'd been walked in on until Santana whispered something in Quinn's ear causing her to huskily moan and turn her head to the side, her eyes locking with Rachel. The brunette's cheeks immediately flushed as she tried to avert her gaze.

"Ohhh we-I um sorry, just fuck", the profanity slipping out of her mouth as the frustration of what she just witnessed washed over her.

Santana snapped her head around at the sound of Rachel's voice, her eyes instantly finding Brittany who was staring back at her with an almost hurt and damaged countenance. Mumbling a string of Spanish swears, Santana tried to pull her dress back up, slowly edging off Quinn.

"Could you maybe give us a minute Berry" Santana snapped towards the smaller girl.

Rachel let out a pissed off huff and rolled her eyes before grabbing Brittany's hand and walking out, slamming the door behind them.

"Ohhh fuck S, what the fuck has just happened" Quinn mumbled, covering up her face embarrassedly.

"Hey, at least we know Rachel definitely cares about you. And Britt's is going to be hating on the fact I was getting my sweet lady kisses on with another girl and maybe she'll realise she should dump wheels and be with me instead" Santana offered, trying to calm Quinn down a little bit.

"And plus" Santana teased, leaning back over Quinn, "Now you know you're definitely into girls, because Q, the way you were moaning in my ear pretty much indicated you were dripping with enjoyment".

"You're such a smart ass even in the worst of situations," Quinn grumbled.

"Some would call it a gift baby" she quipped back before hopping up and walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go kick everyone out and do some damage control with Britt's but you're welcome to sleep here and I promise that we'll just…actually sleep" she offered the blonde before smiling and exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Okay so I am incredibly sorry for the time it took me to update this chapter. I had trial HSC exams and blah blah you guys all get the picture. So once again not the longest chapter, just trying to spread things out before the club hits new york and nationals :)

So this chapter is a shout out to miss 'bittenbadly' - The klaine moments are 100% devoted to you haha

Read, review and enjoy :) Thanks everyone

And I don't own glee or any of the characters and all that, etc.

Rachel was furious, and not the 'I'm going to send Sunshine to a crack house' kind of furious, this kind of anger was causing her to question her sanity. The last time she got this worked up over Santana and Quinn's seemingly close proximity she ended up letting Finn feel her up. So as she made her way downstairs she decidedly headed home by herself, untrusting of what she'd let Finn do otherwise.

Sneaking upstairs, she tried not to disturb her fathers; wary that they would not be impressed with her noticeably intoxicated state. Scrambling around the corner as swiftly as possible she whipped her door shut and slumped onto her bed. _'She's Quinn Fabray…the slushy throwing, nick-name calling, insulting and petulant head bitch in charge' _Rachel sighed, knowing that Quinn had completely changed since her freshman and sophomore years. _'You've just got to leave it' _she thought to herself, _'She's involved and Finn, he's the one who's going to be standing next to you in the spotlight at the end of the tunnel'. _"My leading man" she tried to convincingly grumble, her eyes drooping as sleep overtook her.

Quinn awoke early the next morning, thankful there was no Saturday cheerio's practice but annoyed that her body clock was in sync for the sunrise start ups. Santana was curled up beside her, hair splayed across her face as she snored softly. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the memory of last night's events, of course Santana would jump at the chance to get into her pants. She edged off the bed and grabbed a few of her things before slowly heading out the bedroom door.

"Hope you enjoyed that S because that was the one chance you'll ever have with Quinn Fabray," she whispered toward the sleeping girl, truthfully aware that she was equally as to blame as her friend.

She headed home where she showered and wiped the slugged make-up off her face, trying to make herself mildly presentable. Settling on one of her usual baby blue sundresses she headed out again, knowing she too had a fair bit of damage control to do.

Quinn stood impatiently at the front door, she'd been knocking for a while now and she knew the girl was bound to be home. As she clenched her fist and reached towards the entrance again the door swung open.

"Quinn it's like super super early, we don't have practice do we. I really thought we didn't but it's Saturday right, and normally we do but today I thought we didn't and and…" the girl trailed off.

Quinn smiled endearingly towards her friend, "B don't worry I just came over to talk, if that's okay with you". She really hoped the girl would hear her out on this one.

"Oh right, of course Q, and good morning!" she spontaneously chirped up, bouncing towards Quinn and pulling her into a cuddle before dragging her inside.

Quinn sat down around the kitchen table as Brittany rummaged through the fridge for something to drink.

"Is orange juice okay Q?" the girl offered.

"Of course B, the parental unit is away again I'm guessing?"

"I think so, I'm not too sure where exactly but they left me money on the counter and they normally aren't away for all that long anyway. It always use to come in handy though because then Sanny-", Brittany paused after she impulsively let out the girls name.

Quinn noticed the anguish spread across her friends face and she realised they couldn't side step the conversation any longer.

"That's why I came over B, I just needed to say sorry. I know you're with Artie now but you should know Santana and I were just mucking around and it most definitely did not mean anything", Quinn apologetically said as she smiled meekly.

"I know Q, it's not even you it's just that I like super miss her you know? And she's been my best friend since we were little and she was always the one to take care of me. And I have Artie but I love S and the way she use to cut the crusts off all my bread when we fed the ducks".

Quinn tried to suppress her laughter at how whipped Santana really was over Brittany. Straightening her expression she nodded towards the girl before beckoning her into a hug.

"I know B, I know, and she loves you too, more than anything, so just remember that," she endearingly whispered to her friend.

"Anyway, who can blame you right, S is totally banging" Brittany joked as she pulled out of Quinn's arms, shooting her a wink.

"You seem to have acquired some of her smartass-ness," she teased back.

"S isn't the only one who's banging, by the look on Rachel's face she was pretty much a second away from ripping S off you or melting from the sight of you topless".

'_SHIT', _thought Quinn, _'I completely blanked out about the fact that Rachel walked in on Santana and I'. _

Trying to hide her blush she rolled her eyes towards Brittany, brushing off her comment before standing up.

"Anyway B, I should be off, I've got a mountain of AP stuff due next week. But don't worry about S, you know she'll always be waiting around for you, just don't take too along to act on what you want" Quinn advised.

Brittany jumped up and planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek before walking her towards the door.

Quinn spent the rest of the weekend in seclusion, unsure of whether or not it would be wise to pay a visit to the Berry household. And if she was to do so what was she really suppose to say to Rachel.

"Oh hey Rach, I'm so sorry that you walked in on me hooking up with someone despite the fact that I'm single and you're taken".

'_That would go down so very smoothly' _Quinn thought to herself.

As Monday swung around she'd hoped that the brunette had somehow forgotten about the awkward run in she'd witnessed over the weekend, however heading to glee that morning she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

Walking into the choir room along side Santana she noticed that the girl sent Brittany a warm grin, which was reciprocated and then continued to acceptingly nod towards Artie, kindly acknowledging his presence.

Quinn watched the interaction with curiosity before sitting down at the front of the room next to the Latina. She reached down and clasped the girl's hand, which was her way of letting her know she was proud of her without getting too sappy.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that Rachel had chosen to walk into the room, her glance instantaneously locking on her and Santana's linked hands. As Quinn went to open her mouth to greet the girl however, Rachel rolled her eyes and stalked up to the back row, dragging a seemingly clueless Finn behind her.

"Alright Good Morning guys, I hope you all had a great weekend and didn't over celebrate. Now we have two things to get through this morning, firstly being the fundraiser. I know you're all sick and tired of hearing it but we need to talk more about the bake sale on Wednesday and where the cooking is going to take place. The second thing however is the performance numbers for Nationals. I have planned a few duet acts I'd like us to run through, one new combination that I'd like to try out however is the pairing prospect of Santana and Quinn" Mr Schue offered to the group.

Rachel had switched off during Mr Schue's rant and continued to pout about the weekend's events. She knew very well she had absolutely no right to be jealous, or angry or clingy or whatever she was being or feeling towards the blonde but the emotions seemed to remain inevitable. Her eyes however snapped up at the mention of a prospective duet between the Latina and Quinn. Unable to even mask her frustration she ended up lunging up from her seat towards the front of the room, ripping her hand from Finn and indignantly stomping her foot.

"MR SCHUESTER SURELY THIS IS A HUMEROUS JOKE" She blared towards the man staring at her with an almost shocked expression. Each member of the club whirled around at the Brunette's out burst, unsure of how to react. Santana had no hesitation however in letting out a smug laugh which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Oh so Quinn isn't the only thing that gets your attention" She snarled towards the Latina.

"I could say the same for you Berry so I suggest you hold your tongue right there" she snapped back towards the smaller girl.

The rest of the club stared on completely perplexed at the argument that was taking place before them, predominantly staring on obliviously aside from Kurt who began to smirk and enjoyably stare between the girls.

Rachel narrowed her eyes cursedly at the Latina before whirling around and performing one of her renowned diva storm outs, leaving the rest of the club gobsmacked at her tirade.

"Well holy fucking crap Q, you certainly got a rise out of her" sneered Santana.

"Shut up S, this is going to be ridiculously hard to explain" Quinn replied, standing up from her seat before hurriedly heading out after Rachel.

It wasn't hard to find Rachel, Quinn was pretty certain as to where she would be so finding her in the auditorium was no surprise. She was slouched over the piano on the stage, a few dim background lights glistening down and highlighting the dejectedness of her expression.

"Hey", Quinn slowly murmured as she cautiously walked up behind the smaller girl.

All signs of sadness dissipated as Rachel stood up and turned around to face Quinn, shooting her a pissed off leer.

"Look I wanted to come over or call you or just something" Quinn explained, taking a step closer as Rachel backed up against the piano board.

"Then why didn't you" the brunette snapped in return.

"I just didn't know what to say after what you saw".

Rachel rolled her eyes at this and let out an exasperated huff.

"Why do you care so much anyway" Quinn snorted, getting increasingly angry at Rachel's reactions.

"More like why do you even care Quinn, you're the one who's come in here trying to comfort me when I clearly don't feel like receiving your consolation".

"Well you're the one who's just gone complete anal at the entire club over Santana and I", Quinn shot back.

"Ohhh so now there suddenly is a 'you and Santana' is that right?" she angrily questioned the blonde.

"Yes..I mean no, not that it would matter but either way her and I are just friends".

"Didn't really look like that when you were fucking each other on Friday night", Rachel spat.

"WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL" Quinn screamed, "For the last time we are just friends, we mucked around yes but it is nothing more. Not that I should be here explaining that anyway. You have a boyfriend so why are you bloody acting so possessive over this situation".

Rachel looked down at this, knowing that this all was the result of her underlying attraction to Quinn.

She gazed back into the girls emerald eyes, taking in the speckles of brown and gold, slowly losing herself as she became transfixed in the orbs.

Quinn endearingly smiled, moving her body towards Rachel as she softly grasped the girl's waist.

"Talk to me Rach," she whispered encouragingly.

"It's just…" she mumbled before looking down.

"Mmm" Quinn coerced, brushing a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"I just really like you Quinn" she mumbled out, avoiding the Blondes gaze.

Quinn smiled at this, slowly pulling the girl into a soft embrace and nuzzling into her soft hair.

"Care to expand Miss Berry", she whispered into the girls ear, eliciting the onset of goose bumps on the smaller girls arms.

Rachel froze up completely at this action, her mind shooting back to Finn who was obliviously seated back in the choir room. _'What are you doing Rachel. For the fiftieth time you absolutely can't do this and despite how endearing Quinn is being right now you don't really know directly how she's feeling towards you' _she thought to herself.

"As friends…I really like having you as a friend", Rachel clarified as she slowly pulled out of the embrace.

Quinn continued to stare at her and she couldn't determine whether or not she had in fact seen disappointment wash briefly over the blondes face.

"I just didn't like the idea that you would have lied to me about you and Santana. I do believe honesty is absolutely imperative in relationships...or friendships and I just really want us to become close friends", the brunette explained.

Quinn felt dejected to say the least and she was almost certain that Rachel had at least some form of minor attraction towards her. She masked her feelings however, appreciative that she could at least attain a strong friendship with the girl.

"No Rachel you're completely right about this whole thing. It looks like I lied about Santana, especially after what you walked in on, so I'm sorry. And I would love for us to become closer…as friends", Quinn offered.

Rachel beamed back at her and wrapped the other girl in another warm embrace. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, future egot winner; she could handle the small speed bump known as Quinn Fabray.

The rest of the day was fleeting but was thankfully civil in comparison to the morning's explosion in glee. Rachel was actually really glad her and Quinn had agreed on level ground and they were even making more of an effort

Tuesday approached quickly and Rachel was excited for the bake sale preparations. The glee members had primarily organised to bake some sort of special brownies in the home economics rooms Puck had stolen the keys for but Kurt and Quinn had gladly accepted Rachel's offer of doing some separate cooking at her place in the afternoon.

The doorbell sounded and Rachel warmly greeted Kurt who was accompanied by Blaine. She ushered the pair into the house, moving them towards the kitchen to discuss the array of goods they could possibly make. Mid way through her description of the red velvet iced cupcakes the doorbell sounded again and Rachel immediately grinned before cheerily pouncing towards the entrance.

She opened the door and found an exasperated Quinn Fabray, her cheerio's skirt slightly tucked up on one side revealing her left thigh and the side strands of her hair veiling her cheeks.

"I am so sorry that I'm late Rach. I was doing some research last night and I found this amazing chocolate cupcake recipe that looked really appealing and then I wasn't sure about whether you would have all the appropriate ingredients. I ended up driving around to what felt like every store in Lima but I've gotten some great soybean milk and vanilla soy yoghurt as well as a few more vegan friendly baking products", the blonde spilt out with a smile.

Rachel stared at the girl before quirking her a grateful smile. _'I know we're doing the whole friends thing but I can definitely classify one of my close friends as incredible and breathtakingly thoughtful' _Rachel considered to herself.

Recognising her prolonged silence she wrapped her arms around Quinn before pulling back slightly.

"As long as you weren't prancing around every shop in Lima in that skimpy attire Miss Fabray" she chirped, playfully motioning to the blondes hitched up skirt.

Quinn looked down and immediately flushed as she recognised her clothing error, praying to God the change had only occurred as she had hoped into her car on the way to Rachel's.

"I absolutely knew it Blaine, those two have some serious attraction to one another" Kurt proudly announced before clapping his hands together.

"Well I mean with your gaydar and track record in terms of Sam and Finn, who am I not to take your word for it", Blaine quipped back at the boy.

"Oh hush" Kurt snapped, lightly slapping Blaine's arm as Rachel and Quinn entered the kitchen.

They'd been baking for what felt like hours and the group of them were now slung out around the living room. Kurt and Blaine were cosily nestled up in the love seat, laughing at the spot of flour Kurt had dabbed on Blaine's nose in an attempt to turn him into his own version of the Pillsbury doughboy.

Quinn was splayed out onto the floor, grumbling about how bacon cakes would have been a completely enticing and hunger satisfying creation whilst Rachel watched her with amusement from the adjacent lounge.

"Come on you big grumble" Rachel joked, grabbing Quinn's hand, "Help me clean up the rest of the kitchen".

Upon hearing this Kurt shot Blaine a knowing wink as Quinn sauntered back to the kitchen behind Rachel.

"The washing up is in the dishwasher so we can just put the ingredients away and then if you're lucky I'll let you test taste some of our magnificent cupcakes", Rachel offered, trying to cheer up the pouting blonde.

Quinn however was too pre-occupied having discovered the still existent icing covered mixing bowl.

"Mmm if this icing is any indication we'll be rolling in money at the bake sale tomorrow" Quinn happily groaned.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel snapped, whisking across towards the other girl. "Have some self control and wait a few more minutes for the actual cakes".

Quinn smirked and focused back on the bowl as she lathered up her finger with another coating of the delicious vanilla icing.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying Quinn! Have a bit of patience for once in your life" Rachel snapped as she tried to grab the bowl from Quinn's hands.

"Uh uh uh Rach" Quinn chided, moving the bowl out of the girl's reach. "For that sneaky manoeuvre you have to deal with this" she giggled, wiping her icing covered finger across Rachel's nose.

"QUINN FABRAY YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS KURT" Rachel blared as Quinn tried desperately to contain her laughter.

Moving in closely to Rachel's ear Quinn slowly husked, "that's where you're wrong Rach…I'm a whole lot worse", and with that she drew a quick icing whisker across the brunettes cheek.

Quinn knew that last move was probably crossing the friendship line they had agreeably drawn but she was having trouble restraining herself. Rachel however did not find the situation as humorous and instead lunged forward onto Quinn as she swiped her finger into the bowl and blotted icing across Quinn's lip.

"Mmm" Quinn moaned as she licked the icing from the corner of her mouth. "You might have to pick up your game Rach, your aim really is quite off," she teased.

Quinn's last comment only provoked the smaller girl further as she pinned the blonde up against the counter, pressing their bodies securely together.

Quinn paused at this, releasing the breath she realised she had in fact been holding. Tentatively raising her hand she grazed the brunette's cheek, lathering the smeared icing onto her finger before licking it off.

"Patience really is a virtue don't you agree Rach" Quinn smirked.

"I ummm-ugh" Rachel stammered. "I guess it re-"

"Well bless my heart don't mind us for interrupting this, whatever this is" Kurt jibbed from the kitchen doorway, shooting Blaine an 'I told you so' glance.

"We heard what sounded like a possible homicide so we though we'd check up on the pair of you", Blaine intervened.

Quinn and Rachel had edged apart and the brunette tried to busy herself by clearing up the icing off her face.

"Thought I'd follow in your footsteps Kurt" Quinn joked. "However I think my attempt at the Pillsbury doughboy was a bit more successful than yours".

"Yes hilarious Fabray. Well Blaine and I are just bidding you two our farewells. We have a family dinner to attend but I'm sure these cupcakes are going to turn out splendidly", Kurt noted, kindly smiling towards the two girls as he headed out with Blaine towards the front door.

Quinn stayed silent for a few moments, both her and Rachel moving around each other as they pilled the rest of the ingredients back into their appropriate storage places.

"Well Miss Berry, as enjoyable as this was I should be off as well because I promised San that I'd watch some valley girls with her this evening".

Rachel internally frowned, still unsure about the current relationship between the Latina and the blonde.

"That's not a problem, you did a good job today, quite the chef if I may say so" Rachel smiled.

Quinn smirked and picked up her bag as she slowly edged towards the door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning then Rach. And thanks for today, you do actually make a cute doughboy and I'm glad to have you as a close friend".

Rachel felt herself warm up at Quinn's compliment and she wrapped the taller girl into a goodbye embrace, nuzzling into the pineapple coconut essence of Quinn's hair.

"I'm glad we're close friends as well Quinn" Rachel mumbled, slowly pulling apart from the blonde.

Quinn headed out towards her black range rover before shooting Rachel another grin, "Night Rach".

"Goodnight Quinn".


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the 5th Chapter.**

**Now I hate to be annoying but I'm getting a lot of favourite story/story alert notifications but no reviews. So if possible comment anything, whether it be a suggestion or a 'this is the most horrible thing I've ever written'. - Preferable something nice however :)**

**Anyway, I'll be getting back into more character involvement next chapter, more insight into the new character Liv. And then after that we'll be heading off on the holiday break before nationals :)**

**Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you enjoy**

**- I do not own glee or the characters, etc.**

**Chapter 5:**

The bake sale had been a huge success surprisingly, well at least more successful than any of the club members had assumed it would be. The cupcakes Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine had made were tremendously popular but to the brunette's surprise she just couldn't fathom how immensely fast Puck's brownies sold out. The boy seemed useful for a lot of things like sport and he had a great musical aptitude but never for the life of her would Rachel have considered him a chef.

Mr. Schuester was ecstatic at Wednesday afternoon's Glee club when Rachel handed over the $850 they had raised.

"Well done everybody, this money is going to be hugely beneficial and will pay for at least half of our accommodation expenses in New York. Your cupcakes and brownies must have done wonders because the whole of the McKinley student body seemed to just be…buzzing, after the sale earlier today", Mr. Schue congratulated.

"Once again as captain I would like to point out the cohesiveness off this exercise and I'd like to thank you all for the efforts you all individually put in to make this fundraising event such a success" Rachel beamed from the front of the room.

"Okay Q I totally get the whole killer legs thing but the hobbit sure can just talk and talk and ta-"

"Yeh thanks for that S, and I find it cute and endearing so shut up and go back to swooning and staring at Brittany" Quinn teased back at the Latina.

Santana let out a little huff and turned her heard around towards Brittany who was staring back at her and gave her a little wave.

"Ooo Santana loves Brittany" Quinn jokingly chanted from beside the girl.

"And you love Berry so shut it Q", Santana snapped back indignantly.

The pair continued to snap on until someone cleared their throat and when the girls looked up they noticed Miss Sylvester standing in the doorway of the choir room.

"Sorry to break up your little village people rehearsal William but if you step out here I'd like to have a few words. I firstly want to talk about this club and secondly about the fact it looks like you dipped your head in a deep fryer this morning" Sue remarked.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at this before motioning for the club to go on as they pleased as he headed out the door.

"Coach seriously stresses me out when she gets involved with glee club", Quinn said worriedly.

"Mmm-hmm I second that, she seriously needs to gets a bit out of our business, we already have to see her for training nearly every day of the week" Santana agreeably grumbled.

Quinn let her gaze wander to Rachel who was seemingly stressing about Sue's appearance to Finn. Her hands were whipping around and she looked flushed whilst Finn seemed to have completely zoned out and was simply nodding in response every now and then. Quinn smiled at this, the smaller girl was so cute when she got flustered.

'_Friends Quinn, the two of you are working on becoming really close friends and absolutely nothing more' _Quinn internally reminded herself as Mr. Schue marched hurriedly back into the room.

"Alright guys I am sorry to dampen the mood but we have a bit of drama. Sue seems to have hijacked the auditorium for the majority of the semester, something about a canon and the Cheerio's seventh consecutive national win. So tonight I'll research some alternative locations for us" Mr. Schue quite angrily informed the club.

"Did he just say a Cheerio's canon" Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Yeh I'll fucking get in that canon when hell freezes over" the Latina grumbled back.

Brittany having picked up what Mr. Schue had pointed out as well turned around to face the two girls' with a worried expression.

Quinn watched as Santana kindly leant forward and ran a soothing hand along Brittany's shoulder in an attempt to calm the other blonde down.

'_Santana is so ridiculously whipped but the pair of them are just so cute together' _Quinn thought to herself.

Thursday morning's quick glee meeting rolled around quickly, and thankfully Mr. Schue had efficiently followed up on other rehearsal area options.

"Okay everyone so I've found us some rehearsal space. East Lima High School's show choir group was knocked out in regionals but they have kindly offered their facilities to us. I happen to be old friends with one of the directors there so we'll get the bus there this afternoon and give things a run through".

Quinn's phone buzzed from her bag so reached down to the read the text.

'_Want to sit with me on the bus this afternoon? Xx Rach'._

Santana noticed the blonde's lit up expression and peered over to read the message.

"Oh Q you have got to be kidding me. You guys are like 5 year olds organizing your bus buddies" Santana sneered just has her phone similarly buzzed.

'_Sanny do you want to sit with me on the bus'._

Santana immediately smiled at this to the amusement of Quinn next to her.

"Do continue S, I believe you were pointing out the ridiculousness of bus buddy organisation", Quinn jibbed from beside her.

"Shut up Q and reply to your woman before she marches her hobbit ass up here to the back row", Santana retorted.

Quinn playfully nudged the Latina before texting back the brunette who was seemingly tensely seated in the front row.

'_Absolutely…and you can de-tense yourself now' _Quinn replied.

She watched as Rachel read the text and slowly turned around, sending the blonde a warm smile before they were dismissed to classes.

"Are you sure Finn doesn't mind you sitting next to me" Quinn queried from the seat beside Rachel.

The brunette hesitated for a moment, knowing very well that Finn was totally displeased at the fact that she'd banished him to the seat next to Noah.

"No of course not, we don't need to be glued together on a continual basis. And besides that, I wanted to sit with you instead", Rachel kindly replied.

Her response caused Quinn to slightly blush so she turned away from the girl and rested her head against the bus window.

"Excited for New York…or is that a trick question?", Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I am absolutely beside myself with excitement Quinn, to say the absolute least. I have put together a rigorous itinerary for the club so it is ensured that we make it around to at least 20 of the prominent highlights of the city over the 3 day duration of our trip", the smaller girl excitedly replied.

"Most definitely a trick question", Quinn mumbled, earning a glare from Rachel who lightly slapped her arm.

The group piled off the bus and headed in through East Lima High's entrance behind Mr. Schue.

Admittedly Quinn felt a bit strange that they were practicing in another school's auditorium but regardless of that she was just pleased they had a large rehearsal space.

"Alright everyone, the auditorium should be around here somewhere. I'm going to notify the director of performing arts that we've arrived so just wait here and I'll be back in a moment" Mr. Schue informed the group.

"Quinn is it just me or do you also feel slightly out of place" Rachel questioned.

Quinn smiled down towards the smaller girl before nodding and agreeing with her.

"I think we all feel that way Rach but I'm sure we'll get use to it", she offered the brunette.

Quinn continued to peer around the corridor before she noticed the bathroom signs to the left of the corridor.

"I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment if that's okay Rach".

Rachel nodded towards the blonde and motioned that it wasn't a problem.

Quinn pulled out her hair tie and softly pinned her hair up to one side, letting the loose curls pile around her left shoulder. _'Those high ponytails really give me a headache sometimes' _she thought to herself.

As she turned to pick up her cheerio's bag one of the far cubicle doors flew open and a girl walked out towards the sinks.

"Oh hey, didn't hear anyone else come in here" the stranger commented, her eyes noticeably moving down towards Quinn's chest.

'_Okay this is awkward…she is quite blatantly staring at my boobs'._

The other girl noticed Quinn's apprehensiveness and looked back up towards her face before laughing.

"Totally not what you think blondie. I just noticed the WMHS on your uniform and realised that you were here from McKinley," she giggled.

Quinn immediately relaxed at the explanation and took a moment to properly acknowledge the girl.

Her black skinny jeans clung tightly to her firmly toned legs and the white singlet she was wearing flowed off her, nicely showing off her tanned arms. She had dark brown hair that was similarly flung across her shoulder and her eyes were a piercing blue.

Quinn realised that she'd probably been staring a bit too long so she decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and yeh, I'm in the glee club that's using your auditorium," she said, smiling at the still unknown girl.

"Olivia Harper…or Liv for short more commonly. I'm in the glee club here but we were knocked out at regionals. I'd love to hear you guys sing though so maybe I could sit in on your rehearsal?" she offered.

Quinn had been in the bathroom for a while and Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the blonde's arrival.

At the sound of laughter she whipped her head around to find Quinn giggling along with some other girl…some other amazingly good looking girl.

She felt the familiar jealous pang in her stomach and she tried to push it away, reaching for Finn's hand.

As Quinn approached, Rachel turned around and pretended to just notice the other girl's presence, smiling warmly.

"Rach this is Liv, she's in the glee club here at East Lima", Quinn happily said, introducing the two girls.

"Liv this is Rachel Berry, our own glee club gold star, and this is her boyfriend Finn", Quinn pointed between the couple.

"Pleasure to meet you Liv", Rachel warmly replied.

Puck having noticed the encounter immediately pounced into the conversation as his eyes set pervertedly on Liv.

"Well if I knew the girl's here looked like this I would have transferred a long time ago," he teased, earning a glare from Quinn.

"And now you've had the unfortunate pleasure of being acquainted with Noah Puckerman", Quinn joked, only to be distracted by Mr. Schuester.

"Okay come on everyone, I have the keys and we have an hour or so to do a few run throughs of some new numbers", he chirped.

Liv stepped forward at this and kindly offered to show the group down to the auditorium,

As they filled in she smiled at Quinn before taking a seat near the back where she watched on during their rehearsal.

Rachel was seething. For the entire rehearsal Liv had fixatedly stared towards Quinn and it was obvious that Quinn was enjoying it.

"Oh sweetie, green does not look good on you", Kurt joked from beside her.

"What are you talking about Kurt, I'm not wearing anything green" she replied in confusion, glancing herself up and down.

"I'm talking about your overwhelming state jealousy", he obviously pointed out.

Rachel tried to put on a brave front and wavered him off.

"Don't be absurd Kurt, I'm merely frustrated and disappointed with how I hit the final note on the closing number".

"Rightttt", he unconvincingly nodded, "well I'm here when you're ready to talk".

Rachel huffed and moved over to Finn where she curled into his arms; appreciative of the warmth and support he was giving her.

'_I can do this, I really do love Finn' _she internally reminded herself.

"Damn Q, that girl is so good looking I want to get up on that" Santana jibbed before licking her lips.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina and shoved her lightly.

"Shut up S, I barely know her so I'd rather you didn't scare her off with your hungry leering" Quinn grumbled.

"My leering!" the brunette exclaimed. "She's the one who seems to have been eye fucking you this entire rehearsal", she pointed out.

Quinn smiled at this as she shot the Latina a wink before heading down the aisle to Liv.

"Wow you are absolutely amazing, I can't wait to see you perform properly at Nationals next month", Liv excitedly announced.

"You'll be in New York?" Quinn questioned.

"My parent's love show choir so we thought we'd take the opportunity to see the performances and look around colleges as well" she explained.

"Oh, so you're a senior then?"

"Yes I am, I take it you're in you're in your junior year?" The brunette asked.

"Indeed I am", Quinn replied, slightly embarrassed that she may have seemed younger than the other girl.

Liv picked up on Quinn's sudden shyness and ran her hand up the blonde's arm.

"Hey, I totally couldn't tell. You pass as a lot older don't worry. And plus, what's a once year age gap" she teased, winking towards Quinn.

The pair continued to chat before Quinn realised she had to get back on the bus to McKinley. She exchanged numbers with Liv and then hurried off towards the bus, sitting down in the seat Rachel had saved her.

"Sorry Rach I got caught up. You were amazing at rehearsals today though", Quinn sweetly said, reaching down to squeeze the brunette's hand.

Rachel tried to compose herself, whipping the annoyed expression off her face before replying.

"Liv seems nice," she pointed out.

Quinn smiled at the mention of the girl's name before absently nodding.

"Yeah…she actually invited us to a party at her house with her glee club tomorrow night. I think it would be a lot of fun".

Santana and Puck who had been listening from the seats behind and in front of the two girls immediately piped up at the mention of the party.

"Count me and Britt's in Q, definitely in need of getting my drink on", Santana chirped from the seat in front.

"Me too baby mama", Puck harped from behind.

"Yes yes, I'll give you the address tomorrow" Quinn offered, rolling her eyes at the fact that both Santana and Puck had been obviously eavesdropping in on her conversation with Rachel.

Friday rolled around quickly and Rachel found herself at the Fabray household that afternoon where she had decided to get ready with Quinn.

Judy had happily welcomed her into their home, making the two girls' a vegan friendly afternoon tea, which Rachel was extremely flattered by.

Rachel could see that since Judy and Russell's separation the woman had become lot more relaxed which resulted in Quinn's happiness, so for that she was thankful.

Rachel was slouched on Quinn's bed and was peering around the room. The walls were a very soft green and her furniture was predominantly a dark mahogany. The face of one wall was covered in photo frames however; each filled with photo's Quinn had seemingly taken herself, many with Santana and some from glee. Rachel smiled as she noticed a photo of her and Quinn at regionals, tightly wrapped in an embrace after their win.

She grinned and watched on as the blonde fumbled through her closet, grumbling about not having anything to wear.

"Quinn calm down you have plenty of clothes, plus it's just a normal party" Rachel offered, trying to calm down the blonde.

Upon saying this however Rachel realised that this wasn't a normal party. This was Liv's party and it was obvious now that Quinn wanted to impress the girl. Rachel swallowed hard at this realisation, she was sick of having these unfamiliar feelings towards Quinn.

She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to question the blonde.

"We're good friends right Quinn?" she carefully asked.

Quinn paused at the question and turned around to face Rachel.

"Of course we are Rach. I know it's only been a few weeks but realistically you've been one of the most consistent people in my life and you know me better than nearly everyone", Quinn reassuringly answered.

Rachel smiled at this, pleased with the fact that Quinn was really appreciative of their friendship.

"Can I ask you a question then?" Rachel shyly queried.

"Of course you can, what is it?"

Rachel paused for a moment, unsure of how directly she wanted to question Quinn. She bit down on her lip before deciding that a straightforward question would get her the straightforward answer she wanted.

"What sexual orientation would you classify yourself as?" She gushed out.

Quinn paused at this. She was completely aware that she'd have to expose herself sooner or later so she was glad she'd had time to come to terms with everything.

"I guess I'd consider myself to be gay", she replied almost nervously.

Rachel couldn't help but warm up at the response; she now had definite clarification that the blonde was interested in women.

"So what about Finn, Puck and Sam?"

Quinn paused again at this before giving the smaller girl the most honest response she could muster.

"I care about all of them, I really do. I think that I've just spent a predominant amount of time trying to live up to what was expected of me. When I was with them however I just associated the feelings with love because I didn't know anything different. I had nothing to compare those relationships with in terms of experience with women so I was always unsure of what my possible attraction to girls really meant."

Rachel paused, and nodded encouragingly at Quinn to continue.

"And then there was Santana. She has just always been here for me, and even though I don't harbor any romantic emotional feelings towards her, when we got together, everything just clicked for me, and I realised that it felt more right than any of my previous relationships".

Rachel couldn't help but wish it had been her that clarified everything for Quinn but regardless she was glad the blonde wasn't trying to desperately hide anything.

"Well I really am proud of you Quinn", Rachel said, moving and wrapping the blonde in a brisk embrace.

Quinn smiled and nuzzled into the brunettes hair, noting how right it felt to have Rachel in her arms.

As the smaller girl moved out of the cuddle she peered over at the clock on her bedside table.

"Shit Rach we need to leave soon and I really need to find something to wear" Quinn exasperatingly announced.

Arties parents had kindly picked up the majority of the club in their van so they all got dropped to the party together.

Quinn had settled on tight jeans with her black doc martins, a flowing singlet and her signature gold cross. The outfit had earnt the Santana and Puck approval, and as perverted as the two of them were, she knew it meant she did in fact look good.

Liv's house was amazing to say the least. One of the glee club members who introduced themselves as Jackson let them into the house, warmly accepting their presence. The party was situated on the large back deck that lead out into a garden and pool area which was thoroughly lined with glistening fairy lights.

"Q this party gives Lima Heights get ups a run for their money", Santana chirped, passing the blonde a glass of vodka and cranberry.

Quinn excitedly nodded towards the Latina, not noticing as Liv approached the two girls.

"Well hey there blondie, when did you sneak in here?" The brunette teased.

Quinn smiled at her before explaining they'd just arrived a few minutes earlier, thanking the girl and complimenting her on her house.

Liv was wearing a black high waisted black skirt with a blue blazer and flats. The jacket incredibly accentuated the girl's eyes and Quinn couldn't help but intently stare.

Liv having noticed Quinn's staring slightly blushed before dragging her off to do some introductions to some members of her own glee club.

The night had progressed and everyone was well and truly buzzed. East Lima High's glee club seemed to have their own character similar to Puck who had ensured that the alcohol was continuously flowing throughout the evening.

Quinn was animatedly chatting to one of Liv's friends Chris but politely excused herself when she noticed Rachel heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey stranger", Quinn said, slipping into the room behind the girl.

Rachel let out a soft gasp, slightly startled by the blonde's sudden presence.

"Hey yourself you sneak", she jibbed back.

"How is your night going, it's always fun to see an intoxicated Rachel Berry", the taller girl joked.

"Hilarious Miss Fabray, I could say the same for you. Liv and yourself seem to be getting along really well".

Rachel hoped the last part had not come out in a jealous tone and instead hoped Quinn played it off as her being protective.

"Yeah she's really great, we seem to have a lot in common which is awesome", Quinn nonchalantly replied.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow at Quinn's response, unsure of why the girl was brushing off the conversation.

"Do you think maybe...you and her?"

Quinn blushed at this, she had definitely thought about it but she couldn't help but wish Rachel cared a bit more. She bit her lip though and reminded herself that Rachel had made it clear that they were solely friends.

"I'm not even sure if she's gay or straight or what" the blonde honestly replied.

Rachel paused at this and felt her angry slowly brew. Liv had been longingly glancing at Quinn all night so it was obvious she was interested in the blonde.

"Well Miss Fabray, I do in fact need to go to the bathroom so I'll catch up with you later. Save me a dance?"

"Of course", Quinn nodded before moving out of the room.

Quinn made her way back out onto the main deck and poured herself another drink before she felt two arms slink around her waist.

"Hey I was wondering where you wandered off too", Liv giggled.

Quinn turned around to face the girl who's hair looked a bit scruffed after some vigorous dancing. She smiled at how cute the brunette was before explaining she'd popped off to the bathroom.

"Sit with me?" Liv offered.

"I'd love to", Quinn responded before following the girl down to the candle lit pool, taking a seat next to Liv on the hardwood deck chair.

"Sooo, have you met anyone you like tonight? Chris looked like he was really interested in you" Liv queried.

Quinn paused at this, unsure of how honest she really wanted to be with the brunette. She knew she might as well tell the girl and start them off on an honest friendship.

"I don't…He's not really my type", she quickly muttered.

Liv continued to silently stare at the blonde, communicating that she should expand a bit more.

"I'm not really interested in guys", Quinn clearly clarified.

Liv paused for a moment, a sweet smile appearing across her face.

"Would it be really forward of me to say that I was kind of hoping you'd say that".

"Probably, but I'm glad you said it anyway".

Quinn paused for a moment and really took in Olivia's beauty. She barely new the girl but she was stunning and she'd already established that they had a lot in common.

Liv moved forward along the chair and brushed a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear, her hand lingering on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn's eyes flickered down to the brunette's lips and she could feel the softness of the other girl's breathe as she slowly moved in for a kiss.

It started off hesitantly at first but as Quinn became pleased with Liv's welcoming reaction the embrace became more passionate and fierce. She ran her tongue along the girl's lower lip before lightly biting down, eliciting a moan from the brunette as she snaked her hand into Quinn's blonde hair.

Quinn was lost into oblivion and became so engrossed in enjoyment that she didn't even notice the wolf whistles or how many people were staring.

Rachel was perched on the kitchen counter along with Kurt, Mercedes and two of Liv's friends Nat and Chloe. The group were animatedly laughing and swaying, singing a long to the music that was booming from the deck.

Rachel looked up as she noticed Puck and some other guy loudly wolf-whistling from the deck.

"Uhhh trust Noah, he's probably leering on one of the boy's who's doing something ridiculous no doubt", Rachel typically joked to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Well I want to see what the commotion is so get your ass over there with me girl", Mercedes announced, dragging Rachel and Kurt towards the deck.

Rachel pushed through towards Noah before lightly grabbing the boy's arm.

"Noah, from one Jew to another as you would put it, do you mind telling me what the fuss is about", Rachel politely queried.

Puck lightly smirked down towards the brunette, before his focus fixatedly returned down to the pool area.

Rachel followed his gaze and her throat immediately clamped up. Quinn and Liv were practically on top of each other, heatedly making out on one of the deck chairs.

Rachel's cheeks flushed and she couldn't tell if she felt more aroused at the tousled sight of Quinn Fabray or more pissed off because she was once again feeling jealous.

"Oh hell no", Mercedes barked, "When did this shit happen".

"Well I have considered that for a while now Miss Fabray has had possible interest in the other team per say. It all adds up when you think about it", Kurt offered, carefully eying off Rachel's tensed stance.

"How come I was not properly informed that my girl had interest in well…girls", Mercedes dejectedly pouted, feeling very out of the loop.

Before Kurt could answer however, he was lightly brushed out of the way as Rachel growled and stormed inside the house.

The brunette was furious and was sick of having all of these feelings. She had Finn, she had fought and strived to grasp his attention and now they were in a relationship all of these uprising emotions towards Quinn were surfacing.

'_Ever since that god damned party at Puck's house things have gone astray', _Rachel internally grumbled to herself, slouching against the lounge.

"Berry, normally I'd be happy to see you so pissed off, however I haven't caused this so care to share?" Santana quipped, slowly moving into the room towards the smaller brunette.

Rachel rolled her eyes at this, letting out a growl and slumping into her outstretched hands.

Santana smirked knowingly, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Miss Olivia and our very own Miss Fabray are playing tonsil hockey outside now would it?"

Rachel's head shot up immediately, her cheeks growing increasingly pink and flustered by the second as she tried to compile some other sensical excuse for her irrationally bad mood.

"Absolutely not Santana. As I have previously mentioned to Quinn, my only concern is losing her as a friend".

Santana softened her glare before inhaling deeply, "Berry I'm going to say something, and you'll only ever hear this once. You and Quinn haven't been friends that long but I can tell you guys get along incredibly well. And along with that, Brittany for some reason unknown to me totally adores you as well. And because I love them, and they love you, I have your back by default. Now Quinn has spent the majority of her life under the fucking hawks eye of her bigot of a father but now she has the sole support of her mum and she isn't hiding who she really is anymore. So I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I'm guessing what Quinn wants right now is certainty, she doesn't wanted to be pushed around every which way again. Now I do not fully know what you're feeling towards her but if you're unsure, just know that Quinn is a brilliant fucking friend so at least you'll always have that aspect of involvement with her".

Rachel sighed at this; Santana had hit a nerve and really made the smaller brunette consider the larger picture.

'_Am I ready to actually proclaim these feelings for Quinn. And if she fully reciprocates them what does that mean…a relationship?' _The thoughts running through her mind were overwhelming so she snapped herself out of her gaze.

"You're right Santana, and thank you. I don't fully know what I want but I know I'm so lucky to have someone like Quinn in my life", Rachel gratefully noted with a warm smile.

"Yeh yeh, save your thanks for the next time I talk some sense into you", the Latina smirked.

Okay so that's it for this chapter, please review :)

And I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week

Thanks again !


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here is the next chapter - not as long as the last one I know but I wanted to cut it where it finished for a reason :)

Hope you all partially got what you wanted :)

Also a special thank you to meso30180 and lollilops for your reviews - much appreciated

**Chapter 6:**

"It wasn't ever Finn was it?" Sam cautiously asked, the realisation slowly hitting him.

Quinn looked at him guiltily, feeling slightly remorseful about agreeably leading him on to believe she had broken up with him over Finn.

"Definite not Finn", the blonde confirmed.

Sam nodded and tensed at the admittance before contemplating how best to continue his questioning.

"So all those times you weren't looking at Finn, you were actually looking at-"

"Rachel", Quinn suddenly intervened with a blush.

Sam smiled at the blonde's sudden embarrassment and rested his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a reassuring hug.

"And so I'm gathering that you like her then?"

Quinn paused at this, unsure of how to best directly answer Sam.

"I did", she replied, averting her gaze towards her lap.

"You do", Sam reaffirmed.

"Fine, I do", Quinn grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So if you've established and acknowledged these feelings for her can I ask why you two aren't together or mutually trying to sort this out", the boy confusedly queried.

"Because we're close friends Sam, not to mention that the feelings aren't necessarily reciprocated considering as far as I know she's straight", Quinn tried to obviously state.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes at the smaller blonde's comment. When he considered everything it was glaringly obvious in the way that Rachel looked at Quinn that the brunette had at least some form of interest in the other girl.

"So you're using Olivia then?"

Quinn let out an exasperated huff at Sam's alleged comment.

"Look Rachel and I are becoming really close friends, and despite any feelings I may have established towards her does not mean I am using Olivia. Liv and I have a lot in common and when we got together on Friday night and when we caught up on Saturday for lunch everything just seemed unforced. To be honest I've spent a lot of time trying to avoid these feelings I've had for Rachel but when I'm with Liv I sort of feel like I'm not compelling myself to get over Rach, but rather I just don't find myself thinking about her nearly as often".

Sam nodded understandingly towards Quinn, gently nudging into her side.

"Just know that I'm always here for you, and at least now I've got myself a wingman if not anything else", he quipped, instantly lightening the previously somber mood.

Quinn smiled before edging out off the lounge and heading towards the front door. As she began to exit the doorway she turned around.

"Thank you, just for being here and taking everything so well", the blonde appreciatively noted.

"Anything for you Quinn, I'll see you at school tomorrow", Sam kindly replied, watching as the girl more cheerily exited his home.

It was Monday morning and Rachel hadn't seen Quinn since Olivia's party on Friday night. She had however spent multiple hours on the phone with the blonde; nonetheless, the discussion about Friday night's incident was almost fleeting.

Walking in to glee she took her usual front row seat and uttered a few good morning's as the group began to slowly make their way into the choir room.

Finn had seemingly taken the day off school meaning Quinn was the last to arrive, not including Mr. Schuester who seemed to always be running late since he and Ms. Pillsbury began dating again.

Rachel smiled warmly as Quinn emerged in the doorway, ushering the girl over towards the empty seat beside her. Before she could greet Quinn however she was rudely interrupted by a monsoon of yells.

"Quinn Fagay, would it really have been that hard to answer your god damned phone over the weekend. All I wanted was to hear how you got up on that with Miss Olivia", Santana angrily barked.

"Mmm hmmm I second that girl. I had you living at my house and you can't even fill this woman in on this huge shift", Mercedes agreeably added.

"All I'm going to say is hell fucking yeah", Puck added with a nod.

Quinn stood in front of the club completely flushed and unsure how to answer. Obviously heatedly making out with another girl in a public area at a party with all of her friends was going to raise some questions. Not only did she attract a hell of attention, she basically outed herself to everyone through that one extended action.

"I suppose this would be the opportune time to inform you all that I perhaps have an interest in girls", the blonde stated, swallowing nervously.

Santana smiled down proudly at Quinn, knowing that all of her change had also elicited bravery and so for that she was grateful.

"And if any of you have a problem with how Q rolls you can take it up with me", Santana snidely added as she glared around the room.

"No problems here, although at the rate we're going soon enough we'll have enough members for a small LGBT community", Kurt joked, raising his hands in surrender.

Quinn smiled as Mr. Schuester entered the room unknowingly, taking her seat beside Rachel who had remained noticeably quite during the discussion.

"Rach is everything okay", Quinn whispered, slowly entwining her hand with the smaller girl.

Rachel swallowed at the action, her cheeks lightly flushing pink as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Of course Quinn. Finn has been a bit sick however so perhaps I've started to catch whatever he has at the moment. I'll just boost my vitamin supplement intake, that way I can ward off any full illness contraction", the brunette gushed out.

Quinn slightly frowned at this, not too pleased with the intimate image of Finn and Rachel she was now perfectly visualizing in her head.

The day had passed quickly and Quinn was now making her way downstairs to answer the front door.

"Someone's a bit early", the blonde smiled down at Liv who was standing innocently on the porch.

"Well roll in the welcome wagon, someone seems happy to see me", she teased back.

"Well maybe this someone didn't even have time to change out her cheerio's stuff", Quinn added with a small pout.

"Good thing I love a girl in uniform then", Liv daringly quipped back.

Quinn quirked her signature eyebrow at the brunette before pushing the door open and wavering her into the house.

Leading Liv into the kitchen she introduced her to her mum who was busy preparing some afternoon tea.

"Mum this is Olivia Harper from East Lima, we're using their school auditorium for glee rehearsals", Quinn smiled, motioning towards Liv.

"And Liv this is my mum Judy".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray and thank you for letting me come over this afternoon, I know Quinn has quite a busy schedule", the brunette warmly smiled.

"Ms Fabray now actually, however I would much prefer if you called me Judy", the older woman offered, returning the grin.

The girl's had spent an hour downstairs with Judy eating afternoon tea and talking about what seemed like anything and everything. Well more or less it was Quinn who ate the snacks whilst Liv and her mum rattled on like a pair of old friends.

"Well who knew you were such a charmer when it came to meeting the parents", Quinn joked, closing her bedroom door.

"So this was a classic meet the parents routine now was it? That's quite presumptuous of you to assume Ms Fabray", the brunette sternly replied.

Quinn immediately blushed at her the forwardness of her previous comment, realising that it had in fact sounded like she was indicating that she definitely wanted Olivia as more than a friend.

Noticing the girl's hesitation, Liv stepped forward and cupped Quinn's cheek.

"Hey I was joking around, I like what you said and I do want to be more than friends with you, just to clarify that" the brunette admittedly commented.

Quinn couldn't help but wish that it was Rachel standing in front of her professing these feelings but she still smiled at Liv's comment. She knew she liked Liv and things could be easy with her so she bit her lip before replying.

"I want us to have more than this", the blonde said, motioning at the distance between the two.

Liv smiled at this before taking Quinn's hand and leaning in to lightly kiss the blonde.

'_I can definitely do this', _Quinn reaffirmed in her head, pleased with the contact she was sharing with the other girl.

"Let me take you out properly this weekend", Liv mumbled between kisses.

Quinn nodded in response, leaning softly against the other girl's forehead.

Thursday came around quickly for Rachel. She'd spent most of her spare time with Quinn who had cheerily filled her in on the current happenings with Liv who was now seemingly her good friend, girlfriend, almost girlfriend, whatever.

Heading towards East Lima for rehearsals again however, the brunette couldn't help but find that she overwhelmed with the familiar jealous pang she was becoming accustomed too.

Noticing Rachel's slight frown, Quinn reached out and entwined their hands, something she had grown fond of doing recently.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered.

"It's just the usual stresses of retaining a 4.0 gpa average, I just need to keep up with everything so I can make it into Julliard's early summer intake program next year", the brunette nonchalantly bluffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's pedantic behaviour, letting out a small laugh before returning her focus on the scenery passing by through the bus window.

Heading into East Lima's auditorium, Rachel noticed Liv's lack of presence, having half expected the girl to be seated in the front row with 'GO QUINN' signs and confetti bombs. She smiled gladly before heading to sit down next to Finn who pulled her down into a hug and began planting kisses all over her cheek. She giggled as his hands tickled her sides, grinning into her now lip locked embrace. It was moments like these that reassured her that she could stay with him.

Quinn sat a row behind Rachel glowering which seemed to be entertaining Santana.

"Oh please Q, you've got a hot piece of ass and your still scowling after Berry", the Latina harshly whispered, trying to reiterate the idea that Quinn should only be chasing after the one girl.

"I know, I know, it's easier when I'm actually with Liv though. When I see Rachel with Finn it just hurts because I know I can't be the one in that position", the blonde admitted, resting her head on Santana.

Santana internally swore at this, wishing that both Rachel and Quinn would just open up their fucking eyes and get it on.

"I do really like Liv though, just in case you think I am only solely using her as a device to get over Rachel", she quickly clarified.

Santana nodded at this, sending the blonde a quick smile before turning to watch the solo run throughs.

As Tina performed her rendition, Quinn noticed her phone buzzing from her bag so she hastily whipped it open, assuming it was Liv apologising for being late to watch their rehearsals.

'_Quinn sorry I'm not at the auditorium. There's something wrong with me can you please come and get me from the bathroom xx Liv'. _

Quinn gasped at this, hurriedly mumbling something about a bathroom to Santana before rushing off towards the corridor.

As Quinn pushed open the bathroom door she noticed Liv perched against the sinks.

"Are you okay, you look okay but just do you need me to get more help?" the blonde urgently offered.

Liv smiled sweetly, pulling the other girl closer into an embrace.

Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously, noticing that there seemed to be nothing physically wrong with the brunette.

"Liv is there actually anything wrong because I've just come running out of my rehearsals", Quinn queried.

"Well actually there is something wrong Miss Fabray" she seriously replied.

"Can you please tell me what it is so I know how to help you", the blonde said worriedly.

"Well Quinn, what's wrong is the fact that I've spent all day wanting to kiss you, and that had me worried because I've known you for a week. But every time I thought about it I just wanted to kiss you more, so that's left me here", Liv replied, a slow smirk playing across her lips.

Quinn of course quirked her signature eyebrow, realising that as absurd as Liv's reasoning was, it was also very cute so she decidedly played along.

"Well I can definitely help you with that then", the blonde teased, pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

As Liv moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, Quinn pulled back slightly.

"What if someone comes in?" she nervously asked.

"Everyone's gone home for the day, I doubt we'll be interrupted", the brunette reassuring commented before switching her position with Quinn.

Quinn let out a gasp as Liv began trailing kisses and nipping the length of her neck, finally sucking down on her pulse point.

"Okay we need to do the group performance so can someone please grab Quinn from wherever she's headed off to" Mr. Schue requested from the stage as he glanced over some sheet music.

Rachel glanced around at this, noticing that the Blonde had still not returned to her seat next to Santana.

"She wasn't feeling to well so she went to grab some water and go to the bathroom", Santana announced as she tried to cover up the fact that Quinn had most probably received a booty call.

"Alright well if you could just check if she's okay and in the mean time the rest of us can run through the moves for the first number", Mr. Schue offered.

Santana hopped up at this, as did Rachel who decided to check on the blonde with the Latina.

"You don't need to come Berry I'm sure she's heading back or something anyway", Santana said, trying to defer the other brunette.

"No I want to check she's alright" Rachel insisted.

'_If Quinn has her tongue shoved down Liv's throat I will absolutely kill her because Berry will absolutely fucking flip her shit' _Santana thought to herself.

Rachel watched as Santana stopped in front of the bathroom door and coughed as though signaling that they were about to enter.

"Oh please Santana I doubt Quinn is in that much of a state that you need to warn her of our appearance" Rachel skeptically commented, pushing open the bathroom door.

The scene in front of her was all too familiar and Rachel knew that she wouldn't be able to compress the feelings for the other girl much longer, her subtly coming to an abrupt end.

Quinn was sitting up on the bathroom sink, her legs and arms wrapped around Liv's back and neck. Liv's hand was positioned just under the blonde's cheerio's shirt.

"QUINN FABRAY" Rachel blared, her cheeks turning a furious red.

The girl's shot apart at the sound of the yell, stunned at both Rachel's appearance and her reaction.

Santana decided to intervene at this before Rachel slipped out something she could possibly seriously regret.

"Q we all know Liv is smoking but we have nationals in a few weeks so if you could get your tub of an ass back to rehearsals it would be much appreciated" the Latina snapped, hurriedly grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her back down the hallway.

"What the hell Santana" the other brunette snapped, pulling her hand out of the tight grasp.

"Look Berry I already told you to figure out your shit. You have a boyfriend so you can't bloody go screaming at Q because seeing her with Liv gets your panties in a knot".

Rachel paused at this, taking in how logical Santana's reasoning actually was.

"No I'm ah-sorry. I'm trying to sort this all out but sometimes when I get jealous I lose all sense of control," Rachel apologetically explained.

Santana nodded at the smaller girl, hoping that she would sort her shit out sooner rather than later because she didn't want there to be a chance of Quinn lusting after something that wasn't possible.

"It's fine Berry, just appologise for how you reacted when you talk to her after rehearsals".

The bus ride back to McKinley had remained predominantly silent, Quinn noticing Rachel's apprehension each time she went to say something.

Deciding to break the quietness that surrounded them Quinn thought she should perhaps try and lighten the mood.

"You either love seeing me half naked or you just have really really bad luck" the blonde jibbed from beside the smaller girl, realising that she'd probably been a bit more flirtatious than necessary.

Rachel flushed at the thought of a tousled up Quinn Fabray, something that just seemed so deliciously appealing.

"No Quinn I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that National's is our shot at getting out of Lima and imagine if it hadn't been me that walked in. The opportunity to use East Lima's auditorium could have been revoked", the brunette smoothly covered up.

Quinn couldn't help but sigh at this.

'_Each time I think she does something because she's jealous or because she really cares she just has another excuse that makes perfect sense' _Quinn despondently thought to herself.

"You're right, I hadn't intended for that to happen Rach…I just got a bit caught up in the moment. Maybe you can come over for dinner and I can make it up to you considering you've had the horror of walking in on me twice?" The blonde cheerily offered.

'_Oh yeh it truly is such a horror to walk in on a flustered and sexed up Quinn Fabray' _the brunette sarcastically considered, smiling again at the thought.

"Well I'd love to Miss Fabray, I do enjoy Judy's excellent vegan cooking after all".

Judy had cooked a simple yet lovely vegan risotto with a rocket salad before she hurried off to book club for the evening.

"I am so full", Rachel groaned from beside Quinn, rubbing slow circles on her own stomach in an attempt to aid the indigestion.

"Oh hush I ate just as much as you", the blonde commented, smirking slightly at the disheveled state of the smaller girl.

"Not helping Quinn", the brunette mumbled as she attempted a glare.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this before propping herself up on her elbow and outstretching her other hand, correspondingly rubbing the brunettes still ever so flat stomach.

"Does that feel any better your highness?" she quipped.

Rachel tried not to bite her lip, the sudden contact of Quinn's hands pushing all of her attraction right to the surface.

"Uhhh y-yes", Rachel stuttered, her eyes boring directly into the blonde's gold speckled orbs.

Quinn grazed her nails softly across the smaller girl's frame as Rachel lifted her hand up and softly grasped her cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you Quinn", she quietly husked as she pushed some of her blonde strands behind her ear.

Quinn tensed her jaw at Rachel's comment, her stare fluttering between the girl's rich brown eyes and soft enticing lips. She could feel the emanating heat of their bodies and the soft breaths that were being expelled against the nape of her neck.

"Rachel I-we"

"I know I mean-"

"We should-"

"Kiss me".

Quinn froze. Hey eyes widening as she repeated Rachel's demand in her head to reaffirm that she had in fact heard correctly. Before she had time to query the brunette however she felt the smaller girl's hand snake around her neck as she was pulled down into a kiss.

Quinn's eyes were closed but she could feel them glaze over and roll back, the embrace immediately sending bolts of electricity over every inch of exposed skin. Kissing Santana and Olivia had reaffirmed her taste in women however this kiss reaffirmed her entire existence. She could feel herself fuelled with pure passion, each movement, every bite, moan and gasp symbolising an expulsion of completion and adoration.

Rachel felt the embers in the pit of her stomach ignite into a roaring flame as she whimpered. Her body felt weak and feeble as though she had lost the control of her senses. She could detect the strawberry taste of Quinn's lips, the pineapple and coconut aroma of her hair and the porcelain smooth feeling of her skin however none of these things were familiar. Each action and each touch elicited a new feeling that pulled at her insides so grippingly slowly that she thought she might pass out at the pressure.

"Oh God", Quinn mumbled between kisses as she felt Rachel rake her nails gently against her waist.

Rachel internally melted at the need evident in the blonde's raspy voice, so different to that of her boyfriends.

'_BOYFRIEND'._

"FINN", Rachel gasped as she pulled out of the embrace before mentally cursing herself.

Confusion immediately flashed across Quinn's face and she looked purely stunned.

Rachel slowly edged out of the blonde's grasp as she edged cautiously off the bed, feeling the other girl's eyes boring against her.

"Quinn I can't-"

"Yes you can".

The brunette paused at this, unsure how directly to continue.

"I'd be lying if I didn't tell you I felt something in that kiss but I'd also be lying if I didn't tell you that I can't fully comprehend what that means".

"We can talk about it", Quinn tried to pleadingly reason, afraid that she'd maybe exposed her feeling's for Rachel and was scaring her friend off.

Rachel sighed and tried to avert her gaze from the blonde, guilt immediately overriding her thoughts.

"I still have a boyfriend Quinn and you're my best friend, so before I sort this out" she said, motioning between herself and the blonde, "I need to thoroughly confirm some things about myself".

'_What are you doing, you felt everything and more in that kiss so tell her how you feel', _Rachel internally urged herself.

Quinn swallowed, trying to accept the fact that Rachel may still not be holistically interested in women, specifically her.

"If I told you what I wanted would it make a difference", Quinn asked almost brokenly.

Rachel looked up at her best friend's expression, realising that this was exactly was Santana had tried to defer her from doing.

"I want you Rachel", she uttered out.

The brunette bit down painstakingly hard on her own lip, feeling the draw of blood mixed with the apparent salt of her own tears.

"I'm sorry Quinn", she cried, forcing herself out the door.

Okay now I don't want them jumping into a relationship because love isn't always that simple to bare with me everyone :)

Please keep reading and please REVIEW :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know it has been an inhumane amount of time since I last updated this story. To break it down I had my 18th birthday, school graduation and my final HSC exams so hence the lack of writing. Good news is I am pretty much a free bird so back to weekly updates **

**Thankyou for everyone still reading and keeping up with the story and I hope everyone had a lovely Halloween!**

**Read and review and feel free to message me any suggestions**

**Chapter 7:**

"You know when I was offering to talk to you I was hoping that you'd take me up on the offer prior to full engagement with Miss Fabray", Kurt commented as he rubbed soothing circles on the brunette's back.

Rachel had left Quinn's in frenzy, immediately ringing Kurt and begging him to come over to her house for a much-needed discussion.

"So just to sum this up correctly. You nearly kissed, became closer friends during which time you realised you liked her, you've distanced from Finn because of her, yet when you finally get together you reject her even though the feeling's are mutual?" Kurt confusedly questioned.

"I'm scared, and I'm not a cheater" Rachel tried to justify.

"That excuse is not going to cut it Rachel so tell me what's really going on" he tried to urge.

Rachel expelled a huff at this, running a hand through her already dishevelled hair.

"I've always admired Quinn, whether it was her beauty or her constant determination, there has just continuously been something so alluring about her. And to be honest that scares me because I know she could be the one person to deter me from everything I've been working to achieve", she began to explain.

"You know she'd never intentionally hold you back from your dreams though don't you?" Kurt reasoned.

"I am not finished thank you. As I was saying, when it comes down to it I could actually picture myself giving everything up for her and that does scare me because I never factored that into my life plan. She knows what she wants, she has had time to sort out this whole liking women thing but for me I have little to no experience in that area. I don't want to start something I can't whole heartedly finish, I don't want to hurt her Kurt", the brunette explained.

Kurt nodded his head at this, understanding Rachel's point of view but wishing that she'd just open her eyes and accept the inevitable fact that she wanted Quinn Fabray.

"So where are you going to go from here?" He queried.

Rachel considered his question for a moment, realising that she really only had one option.

"I'm going to work to retain the platonic friendship with Quinn that I've tried so long to build and hopefully for the moment that can be enough for her".

Kurt sighed at this, trying to mask his frustration behind Rachel's almost justified reasoning.

"But are you sure that it's enough for you?" He questioned.

"I don't know Kurt but it's going to have to be for the moment".

Quinn was exhausted to say the absolute least. The minute Rachel had left she'd broken into a continual sob and now here she was, the shade of her eyes matching the red tone of her cheerio's uniform.

She slumped down the stairs, decidedly ignoring the beckons of her mum calling her in for breakfast.

Santana cornered her immediately once she caught sight of her carelessly lurching down the main corridor, worriedly whisking her in to the closest classroom.

"Q what the fuck happened, I rang you at least 20 times last night and it just kept going to your voicemail', the Latina anxiously asked.

"She asked me to kiss her," the blonde languidly whispered.

Santana nodded, trying to coerce some more information out of Quinn.

"Rachel told me to kiss her, so I did but then she freaked out and I may have let it out of the bag that I like her but she said something about Finn and not knowing what she wants and then she left".

Santana's eyes immediately narrowed, _'__I__'__m __going __to __fucking __kill __that __midget __when __I __catch __sight __of __her__' _she swore to herself.

She pulled Quinn into a warm embrace, slowly cooing in her ear and reassuring her that it would be okay.

Pulling out slowly, the Latina piercingly looked into the blonde's eyes as she strongly grasped her hands.

"Listen to me, you are Quinn fucking Fabray. As much as we kill each other at times you are hands down the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on but more importantly you are such a fiercely loyal and loving best friend. And I don't know why in fucks name Berry can't see that right now but I promise you it's going to hit her and when it does it's going to hit her fucking hard", Santana reassured.

Quinn let out a laugh at this, thankful that the brunette always knew when to push the right buttons.

"You're not so bad yourself San", she smirked, warmly nudging into her side.

Rachel was so anxious for Quinn's arrival to glee that morning that she even felt borderline nauseas. She'd had all these visualisations of the blonde waltzing through the choir room door, face as solidified as ever and shooting that signature glare almost poignantly in her direction. When Quinn came in to the room, arm linked with Santana and actually smiling however Rachel couldn't help but wonder why that hurt even more. _'__Oh __please, __did __you __honestly __expect __her __to __be __doused __in __a __black __ensemble, __openly __mourning __your __rejection__' _Rachel quizzically tormented herself.

"Can I sit here?" Quinn asked, suddenly appearing apprehensively in front of Rachel.

"O-of course" she stuttered back as though this was the first time Quinn had shown her any form of niceness.

"Look about last night Rach, I wanted to apologise because-"

"No Quinn really I should be the one apologising", Rachel intervened.

The blonde released an exasperated sigh at this.

"For once just be quiet and listen to what I have to say", Quinn pleadingly asked the smaller girl.

Rachel nodded, urging the blonde to continue.

"I've had all of these conflicting feelings but last night I let them get the better of me. You were totally right about Finn, I've already had enough negative impact on him so I don't need to put my foot in anything else that involves him. And most importantly, we're best friends Rachel, and that's what matters to me".

Rachel could feel the beads of sweat appear on her clammy hands and she frustratedly balled her fists. _'__You __idiot,__you __blew __it, __you __had __her __last __night __and __now __she__'__s __proclaiming __friendship__'__._

"So..Still best friends?" Rachel nervously queried.

Quinn nodded at this, even though internally she knew her heart was incessantly aching with longing for something more.

As the meeting came to an end, Rachel made a brisk escape towards her homeroom class, wishing the weekend could approach at a faster pace.

"BERRY", Santana blared from behind her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her into the bathroom.

"What the hell Santana, I'm going to be late ", the smaller brunette replied, knowing exactly why the Latina had cornered her.

She was waiting for this; she knew it was coming so now she was just going to have to brace herself until the wrath had subsided.

"I believe you and I had a specified discussion regarding a certain blonde best friend of ours", Santana menacingly snarled.

"We did", Rachel slowly agreed, the guilt slowly elevating to the surface once more.

"And what part of me telling you not to push anything you weren't certain about did you not understand. Because as far as I'm aware you took little to no concern regarding my judgement on the matter" she queried, narrowing her eyes.

Rachel sighed, she was already feeling bad enough as it was and now Santana was just elating the masses of culpability she was feeling towards Quinn's sadness.

"Look I don't know what else I can say other than I know I royally stuffed things up and I really am sorry".

"Can I ask you something Berry", Santana bluntly interjected.

"Of course you can Santana", the smaller girl encouraged.

"When you kissed her…what was it like?" The Latina softly queried.

The question that escaped Santana's mouth was quite possibly the last thing she was expecting to hear at that moment in time, she couldn't help but quirk a smile none the less. She paused for a moment and bit her lip, triggering the recollection of Quinn's scent, her raspy breaths and muffled moans. She allowed the memory to lull absently in the forefront of her mind, her body almost shuddering at the strength of the feeling it elicited.

"Fire" she whispered to the Latina in return. "It was like a sweeping warmth took over me, like my body was caught in this humid cross fire so driven by passion. The heat almost hurt however, like I was so overwhelmed, like I was being ripped out of a melancholic void…like suddenly nothing else mattered".

Santana empathetically nodded, as she grasped Rachel's shoulder.

"There's the answer to every possible doubt you're having about Quinn", she noted as she headed out the door.

Quinn was thankful it was the weekend as she was both physically and mentally spent. She felt like this whole rendezvous with Rachel had been dragging on for months and years but after last night's halt she couldn't help but feel as though things were coming to an end. She'd put herself out there, and even though the kiss raised something tragically emotive within her, the reaction may not have been so dually felt.

'_Back __to __the __friendship __mantra__' _she internally revised as she watched Rachel cautiously approach.

"Hey there", the brunette chirpily said.

'_Well __at __least __someone__'__s __feeling __a __bit __cheery__' _Quinn mused to herself.

"Hey to you too" she offered back with a smile.

"So despite whatever possible tension a situation like this might normally educe from two best friends, it is clear that you and I are both larger than that. Hence I suggest that as it is Friday we have on of our casual movie nights, gorge on junk food and worry about the caloric guilt tomorrow morning", Rachel hopefully offered.

'_Bullshit, __you __just __want __to __spend __more __time __with __Quinn __in __the __hopes __of __a __possible __second __chance__' _she mentally cursed.

Quinn quirked another smile at the smaller girl, grateful that on a friendship base nothing had dramatically altered.

"Thanks Rach, I would normally jump at the opportunity but Liv's actually coming over after school today. Maybe I could text you and let you know if I can make it a bit later, maybe around dinner time?"

Rachel tried to mask her disappointment and jealously. She had considered Finn in this whole mix but had not contemplated the fact that Quinn had someone she was partially involved with.

"No that's not a problem, I hope you guys have a good afternoon and just message me if you're free later on" she weakly offered, walking back down the corridor before her smile completely faltered.

"Hey stranger", Liv grinned as she peered around Quinn's bedroom door.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed, "When did you sneak in here?"

"The lovely Judy let me in of course", the brunette joked as though it was the most common knowledge.

"Oh right of course, sorry I'm just a bit on edge", the blonde explained.

Liv smiled at this before hoping up and joining Quinn on her bed, entwining their hands.

"Anything I can do to help", the brunette teased.

Quinn swallowed, as much as she wanted Liv to help her forget about Rachel she knew that was definitely not something she should be doing.

"Can we talk and can I be honest for a moment?"

"You can always be honest with me Quinn", she reminded the blonde.

She inhaled sharply, reminding herself that truth was the only way she was going to escape this mess.

"Rachel and I kissed, here, last night", she quickly spluttered out, intently watching as Liv's gaze dropped and half expecting her to retract her hand any minute.

"You like her don't you?" The other girl simply questioned.

Quinn nodded in response, continuing to watch as Liv raised her head to meet her almost sorrowful gaze.

'Would it shock you if I said that I'm not all that surprised?" She let out, a faint smirk playing across her lips.

"Umm I guess, sort of", Quinn confusedly mumbled.

"The bathroom", Liv bluntly stated.

"The bathroom?"

"The look on her face when she walked in on us dually matched the look on your face when you realised you were with me and not her", the brunette tried to explain.

Quinn felt incessantly guilty and exhaled a sigh as she cupped her face in the palm of her hand.

"Hey, hey" Liv cooed, calming her down. "Just to clarify with you, I'm really not angry. You two are best friends, and even though I have feelings for you, I can't stand in the way of whatever feelings you guys have for each other".

Quinn leant in to the other girls shoulder, filled with a sense of relief that she hadn't lost a friend.

"I know it really isn't my place Liv, but on the topic of honesty, do you think I could ask you for a favour?"

"Do expand Miss Fabray", the brunette curiously urged.

Quinn shuffled awkwardly on the bed and drew her fingers through her hair as she released a breath.

"I want to come out to my mum, tonight, with you here" she nervously explained.

Liv instantaneously beamed at the blonde's decision.

"Quinn I am so incredibly proud of you, and from what you've told me your mum has really changed so don't worry. Are you sure you don't want to do this with Rachel though?"

"Things with me and Rach are seemingly a bit complicated at the moment so I think this is something I really need to do without her. Maybe this way she can see how serious I am though right?" She reasoned.

Liv smiled warmly and nodded, trying to cover up the fact that she wished Quinn was fighting this hard for her.

Rachel was slumped on her bed, displeased as ever. She had just received a text message from Quinn, which had left her nothing short of disappointed.

'_Hey Rach, I'm caught up at home sorry, some things have come up so I won't be able to make it tonight. I'll expand tomorrow – sorry again ! xx Quinn'._

Rachel rolled her eyes again, not really buying the blonde's supposed 'busy' act.

'_I __bet __the __only __busy __she __is __would __be __busy __getting __all __hot __and __heavy __with __Olivia__' _she begrudgingly thought.

Too unbothered to even upload her daily myspace video she threw the closest pillow over her head and braced herself to scream. As she was about to release her frustration however there was a light knock on her bedroom door and it was suddenly flung open.

"Kurt I specifically said I was not interested in having company this evening", Rachel grumbled despite the fact she was thankful that her friend obviously was showing concern.

"Hey there girl, we come as a dual packet so whatever is your problem is Kurt's problem and that makes it my problem so we're here to instigate and devise the plans for Operation Q", Mercedes pipped in from behind the smaller boy.

"Operation what?" Rachel confusedly asked.

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes at this, taking a seat on either end of the brunette's bed.

"Look Rachel, what miss coco diva over there is trying to say is that you need to grow a pair. I know you want Quinn, Mercedes knows you want Quinn, you even know you want Quinn so you need to grasp this situation and do something about it", Kurt exasperatedly commented.

"Mmm-hmm, I'll agree with that wholeheartedly. So as we are the divalicious trio, Kurt and I have devised a plan for you, which we have labelled 'Operation Q', which of course is just a plot to get you and Miss Fabray together.

Rachel let out an unsubtle sigh at this and clasped her hands across her forehead.

"Look guys, I'm not trying to be unappreciative here but it really is not a simple situation. Nor do I think it's wise to have so many people involved at this point. And lets not forget about Finn, my boyfriend might I add, and the fact that Quinn still has Olivia", Rachel tried to reason.

"We thought you'd come up with each and all of those excuses", Kurt noted, nodding towards Mercedes to continue.

"You like Quinn, end of story. You seem to avoid Finn wherever possible and you have completely shifted your focus towards blondie so you and I both know it's time you ended this thing before too many people get hurt. And plus, Quinn's already said she wants you so stop fussing over that other girl" Mercedes strongly justified.

"Okay fine, I want Quinn fucking Fabray. I've admitted it, so where the hell do I go from here?" Rachel snapped, her stomach dually swelling with something else that felt all too similar to brewing excitement.

"So Quinnie, what's the special occasion this evening. You and Liv were polite to cook dinner and it looks absolutely marvellous", Judy warmly complimented Quinn and Olivia who were sitting opposite her at the dining table.

Quinn's smile faltered nervously and she began to chew down on her lip. Liv encouragingly nudged her knee under the table and sent a soft gaze towards the other girl.

"I-uh just wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait till we're finished because I don't want to prospectively ruin the meal", Quinn nervously responded.

"Nonsense, out with it at once young lady" Judy joked; urging her daughter to share whatever it was that needed sharing.

The younger blonde's eyes glazed over with the mental strain this situation was producing.

"I just wanted to tell you that I…I um broke up with Sam".

"Yes I was aware of that Quinnie" Judy humorously noted.

"I haven't finished. What I'm trying to say is that I broke up with Sam because I wasn't very interested in him, well not necessarily him, he is a rather interesting person and we get along swimmingly. So to say I wasn't interested in him in general would be incorrect. What I mean to say is that I wasn't romantically invested in him. And despite my pregnancy last year I haven't been all that invested in any of my previous relationships and the common denominator with those has been well you know…I suppose you could say the appendage".

Quinn instantly turned an almost fluorescent red at her outburst which earnt a muffled laugh from Liv beside her.

'_Appendage __Fabray__…__really. __You__'__re __coming __out __to __your __mother __and __you __utilise __the __word __appendage __and __channel __Berry __at __the __same __time__' _Quinn chastised herself.

Judy had an unreadable expression plastered on her face so Quinn continued to ensure she had gotten the point across.

"I like girls would be the simplistic way to put all of this I suppose," she noted before fumbling around with her fork.

An eerie silence filled the dining room before Judy finally spoke up.

"Olivia would you mind waiting in Quinn's room for a moment", she politely asked the brunette.

Liv shot her friend a quick reassuring glance and squeezed her shoulder before slowly sauntering out.

"Quinn I'm going to the kitchen and setting the timer on the oven. I want you to go to your bedroom and when that timer goes off in 30 minutes I'd like it if you come back downstairs and tell me what you just told me again" Judy requested as she began to rise from her seat.

"I wait-what?" Quinn confusedly questioned, raising her signature eyebrow.

"I'm your mother Quinnie. And last year I made some horrendous choices when you needed me the most and we've both recognised my mistakes. This year was about us though, it's only you and me now and I've tried to do the best I could as a single mum. I've tried to readjust things and through that I thought I'd changed as a person, as a parent, and I just wish you had recognised that rather than thinking I would ask you to leave again" Judy sighed before slowly walking off.

"Fuck" Quinn regrettably muttered before stalking up to her room.

Liv was tensely perched on the end of her bed and her head instantly snapped up as the bedroom door came flying open.

"I need you to drive me to Rachel's house" she urgently asked the brunette.

Liv quirked an almost knowing smile and nodded before grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her back down the stairs.

Kurt and Mercedes were positioned on either side of Rachel who had a pink notepad situated at the foot of the bed.

"So of course the first thing is breaking up with Finn" Kurt noted as Rachel diligently wrote down his comments.

"And the second thing is the grand romantic gesture" Mercedes threw in.

"Grand romantic gesture?" The small brunette questioned.

"Ughhh do we have to point out miss queen of the dramatic arts that Quinn Fabray…let me just reiterate the Quinn Fabray factor…put herself out there completely stark naked on the line for you and you just completely shot her down" Mercedes exasperatedly remarked.

"Exactly" Kurt interjected, "I hope you didn't think a simple 'I'm sorry' would suffice Miss Berry".

"Well I hadn't planned on merely apologising but thankyou for that valuable input" Rachel grumbled.

"Ohhh so does that mean you've already planned on how to make it up to Quinn" Mercedes jibbed from beside the girl, poking her in the ribs.

Rachel was about to babble off on a tangent in response but was interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" she beckoned, assuming her dad's had decided to come home after all.

The door slowly opened to reveal a dishevelled and hesitant looking Quinn.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text but Liv dropped me like straight here. I didn't mean to intrude though so I can get her to come back and get me now" the blonde explained, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh girl don't be crazy, Kurt and I were just leaving anyway" Mercedes smiled, pulling Kurt off the bed and grabbing her bag.

"I hope everything's alright," Kurt offered as he followed Mercedes out the door.

Rachel worriedly looked at her friend who didn't seem to be making any moves to keep talking.

"Come here" she beckoned the taller girl, motioning to the spot on the bed beside her.

Quinn walked over and cautiously sat at the edge, steadying herself with her arms.

"I came out to my mum, that's why I couldn't come over earlier", she whispered.

Rachel shot over towards her friend at that comment, wrapping an arm around her slumped shoulders.

"Quinn did she kick you out again?" The Brunette worriedly questioned.

"No that's the thing. I thought she was going to so I was really hesitant when I told her and she was really hurt that I felt that way about her" the blonde explained with a sigh before continuing. "I know I shouldn't be here asking this after what happened last night but I want you there with me when I talk to her again. You're the person that made me realise who I was, and as much as I'm doing this for myself, a huge part of me is doing this for you as well, and that's not fair of me to throw at you but I just wanted you to know that".

Rachel's stomach knotted at Quinn's confession and she felt the familiar urge to kiss the blonde wash over her.

"I'm breaking up with Finn," she quickly muttered, surprising both herself and Quinn.

"You-are you sure-really?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you like this but I like you and I want you, all of you, the good the bad and whatever else comes with the package deal" Rachel smiled, entwining her fingers with the blondes.

"So…you'll come speak to my mum with me then?" Quinn hopefully asked.

"Of course" Rachel warmly agreed.

The talk with Judy had gone amazingly and Quinn couldn't have felt any better. She appologised for how hesitant she had been but her mum had remained nothing short of supportive of her throughout the discussion.

"Thanks for staying over tonight", Quinn dazedly mumbled.

"Stop thanking me for ridiculous things" the brunette laughed from beside her.

The taller girl smiled at this before cautiously proceeding.

"So about what you said back at your house earlier…"

"I meant everything I said, I still need to take this step by step though which means first talking to Finn. I don't want to ask you to wait around for me but-"

"I'll wait" Quinn interjected in a whisper as she edged across the bed and draped an arm around the smaller girls waist.

Rachel inhaled as she felt the nails gliding across her exposed skin.

"Keep that up Miss Fabray and I'm going to give in to you right here and right now" she flirtatiously jibbed.

"Don't tempt me", Quinn grinned and nuzzled into Rachel's neck, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah yeah Miss Casanova" the brunette drowsily joked.

Quinn contently smiled before closing her eyes, "Night Rach".

**Thankyou everyone for reading – next chapter should be a vacation break then back to school before heading off to NY for NATIONALSSSS.**

**Keep reviewing and reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I had some spare time so I decided to upload this chapter now.**

**Thankyou to the original readers as well as those people who just joined in last chapter **

**Keep up the reading and please, please, please review as that seemingly encourages me to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

McKinley was a half way through their holiday break and Rachel was feeling as apprehensive as ever. She'd spent the majority of the first week with Quinn as she'd been incessantly arguing with her boyfriend. Tonight was one of their typical glee get togethers at Brittany's house however, and it was also the night she was going to break things off with Finn. Of course she was not the insensitive type and knew it would be wiser to talk to him in private however with his short fused temper she felt more comfortable knowing Quinn was close by.

"Which dress says 'I'm sorry but I care about you as a friend' more?" Rachel huffily asked, holding each dress up with exasperation.

"You are most definitely over analysing this entire situation", Quinn replied with a grin which earnt her nothing short of an ice-cold glare.

"All right then, I'd say the baby pink one" she suggested more seriously.

Rachel sighed and threw the other option back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm just a bit nervous about Finn. I'm not having second thoughts or anything, I just don't want him to take all of this the wrong way".

"And what would be the wrong way?" The blonde curiously asked.

"I don't want him to think I'm solely breaking up with him because of you because then you're going to get the blame" Rachel explained.

Quinn smiled at this and took a step forward, cupping the brunette's cheek.

"This is about you, not about me, so only do this if you're comfortable and ready okay?"

"Okay", Rachel smiled, briskly giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

The music was blaring and due to Puck's connections the drinks were once again freely flowing.

Quinn was perched on one end of the pool table with Brittany and Santana as they watched the beer pong match adjacent to them.

"So tonight's the night" Quinn noted, taking a sip of her drink.

Brittany's face immediately illuminated and she began to excitedly clap her hands together before pouncing onto the other blonde.

"Q I am so so happy for you and Rach. I mean now you can officially join the sweet lady kisses club with San and me. And if you need any pointers for tonight, San does this amazing thing with her tongue and-"

Santana spluttered at this before clasping her hand over Brittany's mouth, which elicited a steam of giggles from Quinn.

"I meant tonight's the night Rach is breaking up with Finn, but thanks anyway Britt's" she humouredly corrected.

"Oh, well either way, I'm sure Sanny would be willing to share her tricks with you any time because I totally think you and Rach would enjoy them", Brittany enthusiastically offered.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow towards the Latina, "You are way to generous…Sannnyyyyy", she jokingly jibbed.

"Yeah shut up and finish your drink Q before I accidentally trip and knock it all over you" Santana mockingly threatened in response.

Quinn rolled her eyes and took another sip before peering around the room for Rachel. The smaller brunette had been uncomfortably sitting with Finn a few moments earlier but the pair had now seemingly disappeared.

"I might go find Rach and Finn and just stand by if she needs me, just in case things get a bit messy" Quinn informed the girls.

"Mmm good idea, leave it to Finn-competent to have a hissy fit" Santana agreed.

Rachel had steered clear of Quinn almost all night and had instead been stuck glued to Finn whilst he babbled on to the guys about football this, play station that. She noticed the blonde perched with Santana and Brittany, the group of them laughing and probably making humorous exchanges. _'__I __wish __I __was __over __there __with __them__' _she thought to herself.

"Do you want another drink Rach?" Finn asked.

She'd been in such a daze she hadn't noticed the group of guys clear off so now it was just the two of them positioned on the sofa.

'_Now__'__s __a __better __time __than __any__' _she reasoned.

"Sure, mind if we both head to the kitchen and talk for a bit?"

"Not a problem babe" Finn said, hopping up from the sofa and ushering Rachel out of the room.

Rachel was fiddling with the hem of her dress as Finn poured her another mix of vodka and whatever juice was still available.

"So what did you wanna talk about, because it's just the two of us in here so we could you know…" he offered as he slid the drink across the counter.

Rachel tried to hide her distaste towards the offer, instead putting on a faint smile and cautiously proceeding, "I wanted to talk about us, you and me".

Finn narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"What about you and me?"

Rachel paused, trying to seriously consider the best way to continue.

"You know I care about you. When glee club started you were the first person to show me the light of day and that means so much to me. And we dated, and broke up over Jesse and then over Santana and all I wanted was for us to go back to normal. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted the closure of a relationship so badly that I forced it and really I'm just not happy".

Finn's grip on the countertop noticeably tightened as his knuckles began to pale.

"Are you seriously breaking up with me right now Rachel?" He tried to exasperatedly clarify.

"I don't know what else to do, I just want to retain a platonic relationship with you Finn, I'm not trying to hurt you", she tried to reason.

Rachel had expected him to get frustrated but she had not braced herself for the words that came streaming out of his mouth.

"This is not how this fucking works. I'm the quarterback; I'm the one who did you the favour by being in this relationship. I'm the one who cares about you, do you honestly expect that anyone else out of the bloody McKinley student body would ever give you an honest minute of their time Rachel", he frustratedly spat.

Quinn had been readily perched outside the kitchen doorway and as soon as Finn finished his rant she rushed around into the room with Santana in toe.

"There are plenty of other people that would happily devote her more than a minute of their time actually you asshole", the blonde furiously interjected.

Finn's face only reddened more as he glared between Quinn and his now ex-girlfriend.

"Is this because of her Rachel?" He sniggered, motioning in Quinn's direction.

Rachel had been standing silently, unsure of what to say until the conversation steered back in her direction.

"It doesn't matter if it's about her or not, the point of the matter is that what I feel towards you is purely friendly", she justified.

Her response only caused Finn to sneer even more.

"Oh this is really fucking rich. You start hanging out with someone who's treated you like a piece of shit and suddenly you start acting out on her accord. She's in the fucking wrong here, she's the lying and cheating moron who got knocked up and started fucking girls" Finn blared.

Santana's eyes instantaneously widened as she advanced towards the taller boy.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to Quinn like that you bloody ignorant wanker" the Latina yelled, lunging forward only to be intercepted by the blonde.

"Allow me" Quinn offered, moving towards Finn.

"Unlike you Finn, I've recognised the multitude of times I've wronged Rachel. I've spent these past months being there for her when you fucking weren't and I actually value and listen to everything she says rather that acting like an egotistical bastard on a continual basis" she fumed, stepping further forward and launching her fist directly into his jaw.

Finn stumbled backwards and cupped his mouth.

"And next time you talk about Rachel or make reference to Beth like that, I'll fucking clock you twice as badly", she threatened.

The noise from the kitchen had attracted the rest of the club, all of them having witnessed the argument that took place.

Puck moved forward and ushered a still enraged and bruised Finn out of the house whilst Brittany cleared out the rest of the crowd.

"Well holy shit Q, I really didn't know you had that much fight in you" Santana applauded, lightly tapping the blonde on the back.

"Mmm well that punch was long overdue if you ask me" Quinn commented.

"Come on, I've only had one drink so I'll drive you and Berry back to your house now. I'm sure you could use some much needed rest," the Latina kindly offered.

The drive home had been rather quiet, only to be continued with silence as Quinn ushered Rachel up to her bedroom.

Quinn closed the door before turning around to face the smaller brunette.

"Rach you haven't said two words since the encounter in the kitchen, is everything alright?" She worriedly asked.

Rachel flushed in response and tried to avert her gaze from the blonde.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper if that's what you're upset about, it was just that the way he was speaking to you totally reared up every ounce of anger within me", Quinn tried to explain.

Rachel took a tentative step towards the blonde, placing her hands on Quinn's waist.

"It's not that I'm upset", she clarified.

"Then what is it?"

Rachel bit her lip at Quinn's questioning before peering up into the taller girl's shimmering green eyes.

"When you umm-the way you fired up like that- it made me feel-it is making me feel really..really turned on," she confessed.

Quinn's eyes widened at Rachel's remark and she immediately began to feel her heart rate increase.

"Anything I could do to rectify that issue?" She decidedly playfully offered.

"I have an idea or two", Rachel teased, pulling Quinn across the room.

The kisses started off tentatively but gradually became more aggressive and heated as Rachel's legs collided with the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backwards on to the covers. Quinn cheekily smirked as she slowly crawled on top of the smaller girl, peppering kisses up her arms as she went. Rachel had turned her head slightly to the side so Quinn took the opportunity to explore the exposed flesh of her neck. She swiped her tongue across the sensitive area before becoming more confident and nipping and sucking directly on the pulse point.

"You-umm-oh goddd-are really good at that" Rachel distractedly commented.

Quinn smiled and trailed her tongue up the brunette's jaw line before delving in and connecting their lips. Rachel's nails were dug into the blonde's shoulder blades, causing Quinn to moan into the other girl's mouth as she raked her hands down her back, causing her to arch down into Rachel's body.

"Mmm shit Rach", she mumbled, panting slightly and smiling at the brunette's swollen lips and dishevelled dress.

Rachel's eyes had noticeably darkened; her usual hazel orbs having turned into a dense and shimmering black.

"Can I take this off?" she questioned, pulling on the hem of Quinn's shirt.

The blonde nodded, leaning up and straddling Rachel's hips.

The brunette's mouth gaped as she watched Quinn slowly strip off the loose singlet, revealing the curvature of her hip bones, shadowed abs, smooth skin and a pair of soft and perked breasts.

'_Jesus __Mary __and __Joseph __she __isn__'__t __wearing __a __bra__'_ she mentally noted.

Rachel cautiously leant forward, raking her hands up Quinn's stomach and running her fingers across her chest.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have seen and ever will see and I just needed to tell you that," Rachel dazedly confessed.

Quinn fiercely blushed at the comment before leaning down and swiping her tongue up to the smaller girls ear.

"To be honest, I've heard that before, but this is the first time it has actually meant something and this is the first time I can actually look at you and tell you exactly the same thing in return".

Rachel bit her lip and smiled before decidedly returning to her previous ministrations.

"Can you-do you think you could sit up again", she requested.

Quinn nodded, shifting her body back into the straddling position.

Rachel placidly let her fingers linger on the blonde's chest before interestedly cupping the breasts in her hands. She took note of how Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered shut every time she ran her fingers across the girl's nipples.

Noticing the blonde's breath deeply hitch, Rachel shifted forward and gently took one of the buds in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue.

Quinn immediately jolted at the touch, slamming her hips forward and eliciting a guttural moan from each of them.

"Fuckkkk Rach" she drawled out, the pressure hitting her directly in the core.

Rachel's eyes had momentarily rolled into the back of her head as she acknowledged the burning sensation.

Quinn was moment's away from repeating the action before there was a quaint knock at the door.

Her eye's immediately widened as she heard her mother's voice, Rachel practically flinging her onto the floor.

"Quinnie, as I've said I'm completely fine with you being you know, however I am in fact trying to get some sleep. Is that Miss Berry in there with you?" Judy questioned from the other side of the door.

Quinn immediately flushed red and tried to muffle her giggle at the stark petrified expression plastered on Rachel's face.

"Ahh yes, hi, hello , Judy I mean" she embarrassedly chocked out.

"Well hi Rachel, and yes Quinn, I think you girls should get some actual sleep" she suggested before descending back down the hallway.

Rachel cupped her face in her hands and began incessantly mumbling.

"Hey really it's fine, don't worry" Quinn cooed, throwing her singlet back on and curling up next to the brunette.

"What part of what just happened is possibly fine Quinn?" She exasperatedly declared.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have to sleep on it and get back to you in the morning" she jibbed.

"I hate you" Rachel mumbled, nestling into the blonde's neck.

'Sure you do" Quinn smiled, throwing the blanket snugly over their bodies.

"No Santana I don't know yet" Quinn grumbled into the phone.

"Well excuse me for asking for a Berry update" the Latina snapped in response.

Quinn sighed at this, falling back onto the bed and turning the phone on loudspeaker.

"Look S I don't know what we're doing. Rach only broke up with Finn last week so I don't want to jump down her throat about a relationship", the blonde explained.

"Just grow a pair and officially ask the god damned girl out, you two already act like a married couple" Santana tried to reason.

"Oh so I take it that now Britt and Artie are broken up that you and her are exclusively dating?" Quinn retorted.

Santana fell silent at this and Quinn could practically see the other girl rolling her eyes at the phone.

"Yeah that's what I thought smart ass. Anyway, it's Saturday morning which means Rachel's dads are out so I'm heading over there with a surprise breakfast".

"Q you do realise you have to stop and meet them at some point in time" Santana reminded the blonde.

"And that point in time is not this morning thankyou very much" Quinn noted.

"Worried your reputation will precede you Miss Fabray?" The brunette jibbed.

"Ohhh not at all with this squeaky-clean image of mine", she sarcastically replied. "Mmm you have a point, anyway, enjoy your breakfast and tell the dwarf I say hello," Santana said before hanging up the phone.

Quinn cheerily rang Rachel's doorbell, excited to see the smaller girl's reaction. She'd picked up two almond milk chai lattes, fresh soy yoghurt and blueberry bagels, all of which she'd noted as some of the girls favourite breakfast treats.

The warm smile she had plastered on her face however instantly dissipated when the door swung open to reveal Leroy and Hiram Berry.

Quinn had never been one to allow appearances to falter however the shear confrontational shock of bumping into the much-avoided men knocked the wind out of her and she knew if Santana were dead she'd be rolling with hysteria in her grave.

"Ahh so it looks as though the mythological and allusive Quinn Fabray does in fact exist" Leroy commented, a coy smile playing on his lips.

Quinn's cheeks flushed a rosy pink whilst she contemplated how to make a mildly feasible official first impression.

"Good morning Mr and Mr. Berry" she eventually offered.

"And to what do we owe this early morning courtesy" Hiram questioned.

"I-well I thought I'd drop off some breakfast as Rachel always seems to be extra hungry after her Saturday morning elliptical workout" she reasoned, lifting up the coffee's and bag in her hand.

The two berry men exchanged a quick unreadable sidewards glance before Leroy continued.

"Unfortunately Rachel was called in this morning for a rescheduled ballet lesson and our regular book club meeting was cancelled which unfortunately has landed you in this comical situation" he said, almost projecting an unimpressed expression.

"Which-is not a problem" Hiram interjected, "because we love breakfast and I can smell that chai from a mile away".

Quinn was situated at the kitchen table adjacent to both of the Berry men who were dually sporting pert smiles. She'd heartily lathered up her bagel with cream cheese, putting her focus into the food that was situated on her plate.

"So Quinn, aside from bathroom etchings and slushy dictation, do you have any other passions or hobbies", Leroy sudden queried.

'_And __now __I__'__ve __walked __straight __in to __the __crossfire__' _she internally cursed.

"I do enjoy cheerleading as well as photography and film" she decidedly mused back.

"A model student some would say", the taller man pushed.

Quinn recognised the drop in tone and new that this topic could not be brushed off as a light one.

"Look, to be honest and frank I could sit here and profess to both of you about how much I regret each and every one of my past actions. But the truth of the matter is that despite how long I sit here, and despite how many times I say that I'm sorry, it's never going to be substantial, at least not in my eyes. The only prospect I can put forward is the notion that I'm a completely different person to who I was back then. I've always cared about Rachel and I guess I've finally grown up and matured enough to realise that this friendship proportionately means a lot more to me than anything else", Quinn elucidated, an almost pleading visible in the glimmer of her eyes.

"You'd make a good politician" Leroy commented.

"I simply know that I have to stand up for the things I care about" she refuted.

The table remained momentarily silent as the two Berry men seemingly telepathically deliberated everything they'd just heard.

"Firstly" Leroy offered, "You can call us by our first names".

"Secondly, my husband is a hardass" Hiram added in, earning a shifted glare from the man beside him. "And thirdly" he continued, "All we know is that Rachel's tantrums have decreased in number and she's been whizzing around like a firecracker. The only thing that has changed recently is you, so if you have that kind of affect on her, I'm guessing you really aren't that bad".

Quinn quirked a smile at this before nodding in appreciation at the two men sitting before her, pleased that this assumed formidable encounter turned out rather pleasantly.

The three had continued breakfast, chatting about anything and everything until the front door swung open.

"Quinn what on earth are you doing here?" Rachel instantly declared as she walked through the doorway towards the table.

"I came to drop off some breakfast but you were out, your dads let me in and they kindly allowed me to stick around and help them devour the masses of food I brought" the blonde explained.

"Which reminds us, we were heading to Mrs. Langley's antique sale before Miss Fabray here came knocking", Hiram announced, standing and up and heading towards the coat rack.

"Hopefully we haven't missed out on anything too exquisite" Leroy added, before following his husband towards the door and sending the two girls a warm smile.

Rachel sauntered closer to Quinn, taking a seat on the blonde's lap and clasping her hands loosely around the girl's shoulders.

"So Rach, if you don't mind me asking, why did you fail to mention this rescheduled ballet lesson when I spoke about coming around on the phone last night? Because it sounds to me as though you almost plotted for this encounter to take place" Quinn queried, suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

"Santana may have mentioned that you needed a little push," Rachel admitted, a small smirk rising on her lips.

Quinn rolled her eyes, _'__Leave __it __to __Santana __to __rub __her __nose __in __my __business__'__._

"Did they bite your head off though?" The brunette continued.

"I'm still sitting here aren't I?" Quinn quipped back.

Rachel nodded and softly pecked the girl on the cheek, "I guess that means my mission was accomplished".

**Okay, hope this chapter was to everyone's liking – and sorry for extreme levels of both literal and metaphorical Finn bashing.**

**Next chapter will be the return to McKinley as well as National's in New York.**

**Keep up the reading and the reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so this took way too long, and I know I said I'd be updating regularly so I'm very sorry for that. This is the longest chapter so far, 6000 words so should be something in here for everyone.

Rating: M – I'm not exactly familiar with writing these scenes but hopefully it is enjoyable for you all regardless

Thankyou to the favourites, the story alerters and the new readers, but please if everyone could find a moment to review and let me know what you think

Thanks everyone

Do not own glee, any characters, etc.

**Chapter 9:**

"How rigorous do you really think the cleaning procedures for these planes are Quinn? Because people sit around in these seats for hours upon hours and God only knows who was lounging around here before I came along" Rachel noted, adjusting her seatbelt and wiggling uncomfortably.

"You're just picking on everything because you're nervous about National's and your nervous about New York" Quinn mumbled from beside the girl, pulling her blanket up closer around her chin.

"Well excuse me for showing concern towards personal cleanliness and general hygiene" the smaller girl retorted, rolling her eyes.

Quinn squinted open an eye and smirked at the brunette, earning a light shove.

"I'm going to grab myself a bottle of water from the carrier at the front, would you like anything sleepyhead?" Rachel questioned, slowly arising from her seat.

"No thanks Miss Pillsbury, way too many germs lurking around" Quinn continued to jibe.

"How you manage to still remain sarcastic whilst half asleep Miss Fabray I do not know" Rachel replied before sauntering up the aisle.

Quinn smiled lightly at her friends reply before nuzzling back up to the seat and trying to grasp a bit more sleep.

"Wake the fuck up Q, this isn't even a long flight" Santana snapped, having pounced up from her seat a few rows back.

"Regardless of the flight length Satan, it's still like 6am and I'm exhausted" Quinn retorted, tossing her blanket and sitting up in agitation.

"Did Streisand keep you up all night?" The Latina questioned with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes but laughed at Santana's joke regardless.

"How I love your crude nature, and no Rachel did not keep me up last night thank you very much".

Santana narrowed her eyes slowly before her mouth gaped open.

"Quinn Fagay, are you bloody telling me that you and Berry still haven't sealed the deal?"

"And what exactly are you referring to when you say that" the blonde shot back, quirking her eyebrow.

"For once I actually was not referencing sex. I was referring to the fact that you two have been fawning over each other for months now and I believe I told you to ask her out like well over a week ago" Santana pointedly remarked.

"I'm waiting for the right moment which happens to be tomorrow night after the competition" the blonde justified.

Santana smirked at this, hopping up as Rachel moved back down the aisle.

"Such a romantic" she jibed, walking back to her seat.

"Well I'm glad someone around here was able to arise you from that slumber" Rachel commented, sliding back in to the chair.

"I merely accepted the fact that you weren't going to grant me a moment of peace", Quinn continued to joke, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and playfully nestling in to her neck.

Fortunately for the New Directions, they were able to attain some half decent accommodation. The girls and boys were dispersed in separate quarters, which were situated down the corridor from one another, each of the rooms consisting of a double suite.

Santana and Rachel had spent the morning and early afternoon at each other's throats regarding the precise sleeping arrangements. Rachel having argued that it was imperative she had a room with an ensuit due to her rigorous grooming habits.

"I'm merely explaining to you Santana that I spend a large quantity of time in the bathroom which I'm sure you've realised as I take a lot of pride in my appearance".

Quinn watched as Santana nearly shot back a snark comment and narrowed her eyes threateningly, which silenced the Latina.

"Look Berry don't make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass, all I'm saying is that Britt's and I have our reasons so give us the room and lets leave it at that".

"Santana you can't expect me to back down when you're seemingly unable to provide me with a direct answer as to why you need the bathroom", Rachel justified.

"Sanny and I just do this awesome thing in the shower where she-"

"And holy shit that's all we need to hear" Quinn intervened, cupping Rachel's ears and directing her out of the room.

"Quinn Fabray, I had that completely under control," Rachel exasperatedly declared, stomping her foot.

"I do apologise Miss Supreme Justice Berry, however I think that by heading to Broadway you're choosing the wrong career path" the blonde giggled, earning another huff.

"Well that's rich coming from the girl who has made an occupation out of picking on me", Rachel sulked.

"It's not my fault you're cute when you're grumpy", Quinn defended, raising her hands innocently in the air.

The remainder of the afternoon and early evening had been spent reciting the song's the group had composed earlier in the week. They'd settled on original songs once again, deciding that it would provide them with that edge they surely needed to secure a national placement.

Quinn was curled up contently on the lounge room floor, lazily flicking through a magazine when her phone buzzed.

'_So I'm alone in my hotel room absolutely bored out of my brains so I figured now was the best time to ask you around?'_

'_Tempting,__I__could__use__some__distracting__as__my__stress__levels__are__accumulatively__building__' _Quinn replied, smirking slightly.

'_See you in 5 Fabray'._

The club members were predominantly glued to the television, watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy, so the blonde found no trouble in slipping out in to the corridor unnoticed.

She stopped outside room 301 and knocked tentatively before the door swung open and she was bowled over in to the hallway.

"I've missed you blondie, it feels like you're such a mythical creature these days".

Quinn broke in to a wide grin, cuddling the brunette back and slowing edging off the ground at the same time.

"Good to see you as well Miss Olivia", she cheerily responded.

Liv loosened her grip and jumped off Quinn before grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her backwards in to the hotel room.

Rachel had been loitering around the bedroom for what felt like hours, waiting for Quinn's return.

She'd left the lounge room around 3 hours ago briefly with Kurt and Mercedes who seemingly needed an update on what was happening between her and the blonde. However once she returned, every member of the club was glued to the television aside from Quinn who had seemingly disappeared.

"Calm down girl, I'm sure she went to explore, it's not every day that you find yourself in central New York City" Mercedes tried to reason.

Rachel slowly nodded, trying to believe that notion but knowing Quinn would not have been gone for so long at this time if that were the case.

"Maybe she's out making reservations because she's going to ask you out on a date or take you to lunch tomorrow before the competition or something" Kurt continued to offer.

That sounded a bit more sensical to Rachel as her and Quinn were yet to solidify or formally agree to any form of relationship. Nothing had really happened since the night at the blonde's house when Judy interrupted so maybe Quinn was doing something to change that.

Just as the brunette was going to agree, the bedroom door swung open and a very smiley blonde casually waltzed in.

"Hey guy's, how were the rest of the re runs?" Quinn warmly asked.

Kurt and Mercedes watched the fiery glint wash over Rachel's eyes and immediately got up and made a beeline for the exit.

"Quinn Fabray, I have called you countless times and you've been gone for well over 2 hours. And now you just waltz in here without a care in the world and act as though disappearing in New York is no big deal at all" the smaller girl snapped.

Quinn gulped, fully aware that if she'd gotten Rachel in to such a rage that it was not going to be easy to escape the girl's wrath.

"It's my mums birthday in two weeks" she began to explain.

'_Okay__that__actually__is__not__a__lie__so__I__can__build__this__up__' _the blonde internally considered.

Rachel's face softened slightly, urging Quinn to continue.

"Anyway, New York of course has a broader collection than Lima so I was fishing around for something a bit more upmarket. My mum has really supported me this year and I just wanted to remind her that I value that" Quinn finished.

Rachel's face actually completely illuminated and she lunged on the blonde, wrapping her tightly in her arms.

"Oh Quinn that is so sweet of you. Obviously you didn't find anything because you came back empty handed so I offer to you my shopping assistant services tomorrow before or after the competition" Rachel cheerily announced.

"Thanks Rach, that means a lot" Quinn offered, kissing the brunette softly on the cheek.

The morning had been filled with nothing short of hysteria, the New Directions rigorously running through their songs and reciting dance movements. To Quinn's dismay Rachel had to spend solo time with Finn whilst they practiced their opening duet number however through the group recital the brunette clung to the blonde's side.

The club was huddled together in the green room, waiting to be signalled to the stage.

"Nervous?" Quinn queried the brunette leaning against her.

Rachel tilted her head up and smiled softly, almost losing herself in the light green glimmer of the blonde's eyes.

"A little", she admitted.

Quinn raised her hand to her mouth and gasped, humorously feigning shock.

"Everyone alert the press, ring the local news station, Rachel Barbra Berry actually gets anxious prior to performing", she jibbed.

The smaller girl narrowed her eyes and adorably pouted.

"Tell anyone and that's the end of this friendship Fabray".

Quinn raised her eyebrow and bit down on her lip, Rachel giving her a questioning expression in return.

"Alright guy's the lights flashing, let's head up and win this competition," Mr. Schue announced, ushering the team out.

Rachel held Quinn back, ensuring they filed out of the room behind their friends.

"What was that look for back there" the brunette curiously asked.

"Oh nothing", Quinn teased.

"Tell me" Rachel continued to ask as they walked up the corridor to the back stage call area.

Quinn pulled Rachel back by the waist, stopping her before they were in view of the rest of the club.

"Going to tell me?" The brunette pushed.

Quinn smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and leaning down slightly.

Rachel noticeably gulped, the warmth of the blonde's breath triggering a pull in her stomach.

"It's just really _fucking_hot when you get angry and use my last name" Quinn admitted, pulling back and softly smirking at Rachel's wide eyed expression. Rachel remained speechless so Quinn began to round the corner but was hastily pulled back, the smaller girl's lips pressing forcefully against hers. They hadn't kissed since Judy had interrupted them a few weeks ago, and in this moment Quinn was mentally kicking herself for depriving herself of this feeling.

After a few moments they hesitantly pulled apart and walked around to the rest of the group.

"You're going to be amazing" the blonde whispered, moving to the side of the curtain and leaving Rachel in position next to Finn.

Quinn watched on from the stage sidelines with the rest of the group as Rachel and Finn neared the end of their duet. She'd probably watched hundreds of the brunettes performances by this point but each time ripped and pulled at her insides more powerfully than the last. Rachel's voice simply enthralled her and each time she heard a single note escape the smaller girls lips, she was hooked, enchanted and entranced in a Rachel Berry abyss.

The backing lights dimmed, illuminating solely the pair nearing the final verse. Quinn cautiously walked on to the stage, taking her position alongside Santana. The blonde passively dipped her head as Rachel hit the last note, waiting for the applause and the starting beat to Light Up the World. She tapped her foot expectantly, but was greeted with silence. Quinn confusedly raised her head, realising that the music had not started up, nor had the applause, and at that exact moment her stomach twisted so painfully she was certain she must have been screaming out in pain. There was nothing though, nothing but eerie silence as she observed the clashing lips of Rachel and Finn, the brunette's hand snaking around the taller boys neck.

The next three minutes were nothing short of a blur, her body somehow mechanically allowing her to function, to sing, to perform. The blonde was unable to ascertain if Rachel had looked at her with a completely broken expression, if she'd run off stage before the final applause ceased or before it even started or if Santana had worriedly tried to run after her.

Rachel was nearing the end of the duet, a smile creeping across her expression as she noticed Quinn making her way on to the back of the stage. She mentally swooned, subconsciously running over their pre-performance hook up, and that's when she mindful recognised the lips on hers. She looped her arm around the neck, running her hand through the harsh, dark hair that belonged to-

'_Finn__Fucking__Hudson__'__,_Rachel internally screamed, opening her eyes and snapping back to the audience of thousands, staring at her in nothing short of shock. The brunette gulped, trying to remain as professional as possible. The spectators slowly began to applaud and the music to Light Up the World began to echo in the background. Cautiously whirling around in to position, Rachel caught sight of Quinn, her eyes glazed, her expression robotically moulded, emanating nothing but her old closed self.

The performance swept past briskly and as soon as the music died down, Rachel noticed Quinn absolutely making a beeline escape for the backing curtain. The smaller girl pounced backstage and tried to head after the blonde but a red hazed Santana harshly grasped her wrist, yanking her backwards.

"You fucking lost the right to run after her when you stuck your tongue down Hudson's throat you dwarf. Back the fuck off from Q or I swear I will fucking go all Lima Height's on your impish ass" the Latina threateningly barked, whirling around and yelling after Quinn.

Santana hastily rounded the corner but Quinn had completely vanished from the backing stage area, and knowing her friend she wouldn't simply have returned to the hotel room where she could be found.

Whipping out her phone, she jotted a quick text to the blonde, hoping she would receive it sooner rather than later.

'_I'm glad you didn't ask her out because you deserve better Q, you deserve the world. Take your time heading back to the room, but just know that Britt's and I will be waiting there, ready to listen as soon as you're ready to talk. I love you, tell anyone that and I'll deny it but just know that I love you, and I'm here xx S'. _

Olivia had been sitting with her parents watching the New Directions opening performance. The crowd had been whispering excitedly and she could see exactly what Quinn meant when she'd said Rachel was mesmerising when she sung. She'd been highly impressed with the performance until what appeared to be Quinn's almost girlfriend/best friend started hooking up with the male lead. She noticed Quinn and the other's were situated towards the back of the stage and she noticed how stark white the blonde's face was as soon as the light's shot on for the start of the next number.

"I have to go, poor Quinn has been sick all morning and I'm pretty sure she'll only just make it to the end of the performance", she'd lied to her parents.

Her parent's acceptingly nodded, telling her to go wait backstage for the blonde.

Instead she headed straight to her own hotel room and waited, perched against the hallway door.

Quinn rounded the hallway a few minutes later, sprinting up the corridor, her face completely plastered with tears and running mascara.

Liv instantly embraced the blonde, brushing the hair out of her eyes and ushering her in to the room and through to her bedroom.

The hysterical sobbing began to die down after around 30 minutes and Liv was glad that her friend was slowly settling down.

She'd tucked her in right under the bed covers, gotten her a glass of iced sparkling water and a collection of chocolate bars, unsure as to whether or not she was a depressed eater.

"I just don't fucking understand" Quinn chocked out, lifting her head off the drenched pillow.

"To be honest, neither do I" Liv admitted, leaning forward and wiping the makeup off the blonde's eyes and cheeks.

"She broke up with him on her own accord, and I fucking punched him in the face, and she said she liked me and she spent every waking minute with me and always called me and I thought that maybe she'd make us her and her couple calendars, and I really wanted to show off once of those calendars in my locker", Quinn disappointedly spilt out.

Liv sighed; feeling sad that her friend was upset and pissed off that Rachel had caused this heartache in the first place.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better or less shit Quinn, other than Rachel is going to regret kissing Finn for the rest of her life. You're amazing; she knows that just as well as I do so this is completely on her. I'm not justifying her actions, but she must have a hell of a reason as to why she went along with that hook up because she's not an idiot, and she knows that you're too incredible to just let go".

Quinn sniffled and sat up, smiling towards Liv and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I know you said you didn't know what to say to make me feel better, but that definitely helped".

Despite Santana's warnings, Rachel had been running around the entire hotel like an absolute lunatic. She'd checked their room about 20 times, the restaurants, the entire performance auditorium, the gym, games rooms, and the outdoor areas and still she had not found Quinn.

She'd expected the blonde to show up for the placement announcements but was almost glad she hadn't when they were given 12th place, most probably due to her ridiculous actions.

She'd overhead Santana tell Mr. Schuester that Quinn was sick up in her bed in the hotel room and would hopefully make an appearance for dinner. However after 3 hours, Quinn had still not returned so Rachel had to turn to her last resort plan.

The brunette cautiously knocked on the bedroom door, and hearing no reply, headed inside.

"Get fucked Berry" Santana snapped, realising who had entered the room.

The Latina was curled up with Brittany, flipping through magazines and watching the television.

Rachel's eyes instantaneously began to glaze and she broke in to a soft sob.

"Please Santana, she's been gone for over 3 hours and she wont answer any of my calls or text messages, I just want to know where she is", she helplessly whispered.

Santana viciously narrowed her eyes before closing her magazine and turning towards the smaller brunette.

"Well you know what Berry, I'd like to know where she is as well. She hasn't replied to my text messages so I'm just as fucking worried as you are. You think I'm not sitting here freaking out because one of my best friends is in New York doing god knows what and god knows where. Maybe Quinn would be right here in this bloody hotel room if you hadn't gotten with Finn-ept", the Latina stated, angrily raising her voice.

"I know Santana, I know…I want to be with her, I want to be with her so badly".

Brittany reacted to this, softly rubbing the Latina's arm.

"I think we should be nice Sanny, she just made a silly mistake. And I really want her and Q to be friends with sweet lady kisses" the blonde said, pouting slightly.

Santana smiled at Brittany, knowing that she was unable to ever deny a request.

"Look Berry, I honestly do not know where Q went or when she plans on returning to this room. All I know is that she really cares about you so when you find her, you better apologize like you've never apologized before and then once you to get hitched, I do not want to hear about any drama ever again, and if I do I'm sure you know what's going to happen", Santana half jokingly threatened.

"You'll go all Lima Heights on my ass, I got it, and thankyou" Rachel said, softly smiling and heading out of the bedroom.

Quinn had received the message from Santana informing her of their 12th place positioning. The news hadn't done much for her mood so her and Liv had decided to watch a film.

"Do you maybe want to grab a snack, head out of the room for a bit of air" Liv suggested, propping herself up on the bed and switching off the television.

Quinn paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating her response.

"There's an outdoor pool, spa and deck area upstairs that I wanted to check out before I left", she offered.

Liv cheerily grinned, happy that her friend's mood was improving.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll grab you a bikini", the brunette said as she moved towards the cupboards.

The outdoor area was literally deserted, presumably because it was the hotel restaurant's main dinner period. The girl's had taken a swim in the main pool and were now sitting and mulling around in the hot spa.

"I feel like such an idiot," Quinn grumbled from across the water.

Liv quirked her eyebrow confusedly at the blonde, "Why", she questioned.

"I'm just starting to think I misread all the signs she was giving me, I can't think of any other reason why she did that other than she completely changed her mind about me", Quinn sulked, crankily splashing her fist in to the water.

"Okay number one you just completely splashed my straightened hair, and number two she was obviously having a gigantic brain aneurism", Liv tried to joke.

Quinn gave the brunette a challenging and sceptical glance before raising her fists again and violently splashing the waters surface.

"Really blondie? Really?" Liv disbelievingly questioned.

Quinn simply raised her signature eyebrow, almost testing the brunette.

Liv decided to play along, raising her palm and splashing the blonde in return.

Before they knew it the water was flying everywhere, their hair was completely drenched, but most importantly, Quinn was laughing, bellowing to be more precise.

Liv had her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, pinning her against the side of the spa.

"Call a truce," the brunette threatened.

"Fine, I call a truce, and only because I would totally have drowned you or something ridiculous" Quinn justified as she stopped struggling.

Liv remained wrapped around her waist, the pair of them silently bobbling in the water.

"Thanks for being here today, it means a lot to me" Quinn sincerely said, smiling up at the brunette.

"It's fine, and to be honest I want you guys to sort your stuff out. You want to be together, you deserve to be together, aside from her lapse in judgement, she really is an awesome girl Quinn", Liv kindly noted.

"Thankyou" Quinn grinned, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, tightly embracing her.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME".

Quinn shot her head up, her eye's meeting a completely fuming Rachel who had walked out on to the main decking area. The blonde immediately slunk out of Liv's arms as Rachel stormed back inside the hotel.

Rachel had decidedly skipped dinner, unsure as to whether or not she could hold back the tears or hold herself back from smacking Finn repetitively in the face and groin.

She'd been constantly patrolling the hotel room entrance, ensuring that Quinn was not sneaking in unnoticed.

However after 4 hours of complete distress, she had decided that she needed to breathe and get some fresh air. She had checked out the deck and pool area earlier on and it was deserted so she figured she would head up there, lay on a deck chair and calm herself down.

The cool air hit her as soon as she walked out the French doors on to the main deck and for a moment she felt like she could breathe. However, eying further down towards the spa, she noticed a girl mounted on top of someone else.

'_Ugh__gross__' _she thought, '_Probably__someone__from__the__competition__having__celebratory__spa__sex__'__._

However, before she knew it, there were arms being wrapped around the girl's neck and Quinn's face bobbed up, nuzzling in to the brunette, and then she recognised that the girl on top of the blonde was Olivia fucking Harper.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" she yelled, unable to hold back the sudden anger and jealously that rushed over her. Quinn's eyes immediately shot open and she weaved her way out of Liv's arms. Before the blonde had a chance to say anything however, Rachel had shot off back to the hotel room.

"Oh holy fucking Jesus, what have I done, what do I do, she's going to hate me" Quinn rambled, frustratedly running her hands through her soaked hair.

"Firstly, we were hugging, yes it looked compromising but nothing happened, and we are solely friends so nothing was going to happen. Secondly, she's the one who bloody got with that Neanderthal so you should not be feeling guilty right now", Liv justified, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I have to go talk to her", Quinn said, lunging up from the spa.

"Absolutely not" Liv intervened, "You're going to sit here for a minute, you're going to breathe, then you're going to head downstairs and have a rational conversation with her and clarify that it was a misunderstanding".

"Okay fine, that sounds reasonable" Quinn agreed, slinking back in to the water.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while Quinn mulled everything over in her head.

"Okay I'm calm, I'm not absurdly anxious, and I'm ready to have a mature and adult conversation with her" she noted.

"Excellent, well good luck and let me know how it goes", Liv smiled, waving the blonde off towards the exit.

Quinn didn't bother getting changed or grabbing her clothing from Liv's hotel room. Instead she wrapped her towel around herself and sprinted as fast as she could towards the lift.

She bolted through the hotel room door, half expecting confused looks from her friends but then she realised that everyone must have been at dinner with Mr. Schuester.

She slowly headed down the corridor and opened the door to her and Rachel's room, finding the brunette rummaging through clothing and wearing a pair of heels.

"Where are you going?" she nervously questioned.

Rachel turned around, trying not to gulp or drool at Quinn's very wet and towel clad appearance.

"Thought I'd head down near the bar, pick up a guy and take him to the spa since I hear that's a great place to fool around".

"It's really not what you-".

"Where were you last night?" Rachel interrupted.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Last night when you left the room, where did you actually go?" she repeated.

"I went to Liv's hotel room on the third floor" Quinn confessed.

"Of course you did" the smaller girl spat, turning back towards her suitcase.

"Rach, please just listen to what I have to say, I'm not in the wrong here" the blonde tried to reason.

"You know what Quinn, you are in the fucking wrong here. When Finn kissed me today I had my eyes closed and I had been thinking about you because you'd just come on the stage. I was thinking about our kiss before the performance and before I knew it he had his lips on me. And for a moment I was completely out of it and not thinking but as soon as I realised I knew I couldn't shove him off because then our entire routine would have been ruined, we'd have come last place. And then you ran off after the performance and disappeared for over 4 hours, leaving me and Santana absolutely worried out of our minds. And just to top it off I fucking find you getting off with Liv in the spa and then you tell me you lied and you were actually with her last night as well. So excuse me if I'm the one in the wrong here Quinn", Rachel frustratedly hushed, kicking off her heels across the room.

"You're right" Quinn whispered, her green eyes wide and magnificently sparkling. "I did lie to you. I left the room last night and I went to Liv's room because she was helping me with something. She comes to New York with her parent's all the time and I barely know my way around. I asked her if she could help me plan a date for you tonight because I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to take you out, I wanted to celebrate and I wanted to make the moment I asked you out to be something you could hold on to for the rest of your life. So that's what we did together last night, and I lied about it because I didn't want you to get suspicious and jump to the exact conclusion you just have. And I didn't come back to the hotel room because I was upset and embarrassed. You completely destroyed me on stage in front of thousands of people today, you broke me before we even started going out, and that scared me. It scares me because it took so long for you to admit you felt the same, because I want us to be together and because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you from the moment the name 'man hands' slipped off my tongue. I've been in love with you since the moment you walked through the school doors in that blue pantsuit. I loved you then and I love you just as much right now, so all I'm asking is for you to be my girlfriend, all I'm asking is for you to try and love me back".

Rachel's dark brown eye's glazed and for a moment she thought her entire throat was constricting, leaving her completely breathless.

"I don't need to try to love you Quinn, I do love you, and I will be your girlfriend. But I just need to tell you that I'm sorry, you were never in the wrong, and from this moment on I'll be the most wondrous and adequate girlfriend ever" Rachel offered, smiling brilliantly.

Quinn grinned in return before walking backwards, locking the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" Rachel questioned.

"Because", the blonde smirked, dropping her towel to the floor.

Rachel was gobsmacked, her eye's widening to the size of saucers. Quinn's body was still wet from the spa, trickles of water clinging to her neck and to the contours of her abs. The brunette subconsciously let out a small moan and licked her lips, stepping forward and pulling Quinn in for a searing kiss.

The passion and fire immediately ignited between the two of them, bringing them back to the memory of their first kiss and the guttural impact it elicited. Rachel's hands were slipping all over Quinn's cool, exposed hips, raking softly against the perfectly milky skin.

The blonde slowly backed the smaller girl on to the bed, propping her up and crawling on top of her heated body.

Rachel swallowed, extremely hard. Quinn was straddling her waist, her blonde hair clinging so sexily and messily to her face that it was borderline unbearable. Quinn ground down and moved her face towards the brunette's neck, sucking and licking on the nape and hotly breathing in her ear.

"Mmm s-stop beinggg such a-an overachiever" Rachel incoherently mumbled.

Quinn softly laughed at this, leaning up and sitting on top of the smaller girl's waist.

"Can I take this off?" she shyly asked, her fingers fumbling with Rachel's singlet.

"Of course you can" she confirmed.

The brunette propped herself up, pulling the singlet over her head and revealing her braless stomach and perfectly tanned breasts.

Quinn's throat went hoarse and dry, as her eyes remained fixated to the view below her.

"Who's the overachiever now?" She jibbed, a soft smile gracing her expression.

"Do you umm-maybe want me to take my skirt off as well?" Rachel offered.

Quinn continued to smile, shaking her head and softly laying the brunette back down on the bed. Supporting herself with her arms, she hovered above Rachel's steaming body, small droplets of water slipping down on to her now exposed breasts.

"You have no idea what those plaid skirts do to me, I think we can leave it on just for tonight" Quinn huskily suggested, nipping softly on Rachel's ear.

Unable to form a logical response, the smaller girl simply nodded, snaking her hands around Quinn's back and undoing her bikini top.

Rachel let out a small gasp. Although she had seen Quinn topless before, this had that replicated initial affect on her.

The blonde let out a small whimper, lowering herself down on to Rachel's body. A stream of electricity shot throughout their bodies, the feeling of direct skin on skin dissipating the world around them in to oblivion.

Quinn captured Rachel's lips, biting down softly on the lower edge and slipping her tongue in to her mouth. The swirling emotion caused the smaller girl to rapidly jolt forward, eliciting that familiar friction that had driven them so crazy at Quinn's previously.

Quinn decidedly placed her thigh between Rachel's legs, grinding up and down as Rachel dragged her nails heatedly along the blondes back.

"Ohhh god Quinn, do not stop" the brunette whispered, lulling her head backwards in to the pillows.

Quinn bit down on the smaller girl's neck, swirling her tongue along the fervently beating pulse point as she continued her other ministrations.

The blonde could feel a slick wet heat building on her thigh and was certain that the moisture was more than just the spa water residue. Shifting her weight on to her left arm, she slowly raked her hand across the brunette's nipples, down her ribs and across her hips, slowly reaching her destination.

As soon as her hand fluttered above the brunette's soaked underwear, Rachel snaked her hand around the blonde's neck and hastily thrusted as she pulled her down.

"Please", she croakily whispered.

Quinn levelled her eyes with the brunette, the glistening happiness and security floating in the dark orbs being all the reassurance she needed as she cautiously moved the fabric aside.

Rachel released a guttural moan as Quinn's fingers slowly kneaded through her folds and vigilantly massaged her clit.

"Mmm Q-Quinn" Rachel whispered, heavily breathing in to the blonde's neck.

Quinn continued circling Rachel's bud before she softly slid two fingers in to the brunette's clenching tight passage. The smaller girl inhaled sharply so the blonde was sure to not move, giving her girlfriend a moment to adjust.

After a few moments, Rachel let out a small instruction, urging Quinn to continue.

She began to cautiously move her fingers in and out of the passage, gradually picking up more speed as Rachel's breathing became increasingly hitched.

"Do n-not s-s-top," she moaned, gripping Quinn's hips and thrusting her leg in to her girlfriends core in time with the blondes movements.

Quinn could feel her own juice trickling down her thigh as Rachel heatedly pushed her closer to the edge. Noticing the strain on her girlfriends face, she gently placed her thumb back on to her clit and began to rub circular motions as she plunged her fingers in and out.

Quinn's arm was burning and at this point her hand was slick with Rachel's wetness.

"Oh God Quinn…I think. I'm a-about to-"

"Me too Rach" the blonde hastily panted.

With one final thrust, Rachel came undone underneath her, Quinn soon following, collapsing in the brunette's arms.

**Okay thank you all for reading and pleaseeee REVIEW this chapter xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I managed to update after a week for the first time in pretty much forever. Just to clear a few things up firstly, I'm from Australia so I'm doing this based on an Australian school year, which starts in February, and ends in December, meaning that they are nearing the end of Junior Year.**

**I'm moving to England on the 1st of January (woo hoo) where I'll be living for a year, meaning I am unsure if I'll get another update in before I get over there. However, I'm on a plane for 22 hours which means I have all the time in the world to write ahead a few chapters.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! Happy reading and please REVIEW.**

Rachel and Quinn had slept throughout the night, having only woken up to the message tone playing out on the blonde's phone.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Quinn mumbled, shooting upright in the bed and detangling herself from Rachel's half naked embrace.

"Mmm I have no idea," the smaller girl grumbled, loosely pulling the sheets around her bare chest.

Quinn leant down, ignoring her phone and nuzzling her nose in to Rachel's brown locks.

"Good morning girlfriend" she whispered, placing a trail of open mouth kisses down the nap of the brunette's neck.

Rachel cracked her eyes open at this, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Thankyou" she sincerely said, ghosting her fingertips across Quinn's rosy cheek.

"For what?"

"For last night, and for forgiving me and asking me out and just being you in general" she noted, leaning up and capturing the blonde in a soft kiss.

"Anything for you", she replied, cracking a warm smile.

"We should probably get up for breakfast," Rachel suggested, propping herself upright against the backboard.

Quinn nodded in agreement before her eyes alertly shot open.

"Fuck Rach I never saw Santana or told her I was back. She's probably on a murderous rampage and is going to get her abuela on my ass" the blonde nervously spilt out.

"Her ab what?" Rachel confusedly questioned.

"Give me like a few minutes", Quinn said, jumping up and throwing on a singlet and boxers.

"I'll come with you to assist in calming her down. And also to ensure she doesn't do anything overly drastic" the brunette offered, putting on a shirt and following the blonde down the corridor.

Santana was helping Brittany pack her suitcase up as their bedroom door was pushed open.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" the Latina remarked, a smirk playing across her lips as she stood up.

"S I'm so sorry, I meant to let you know I was back, I just got a bit caught up talking to Rach", Quinn explained, hoping Santana would see reason.

"Britt's and I knew you were back Q, no need to turn grey over it".

"How'd you know I was back in the room?" Quinn queried, subtly shooting Rachel a sidewards glance.

Santana's grin only widened at the question.

"I wanted to get my mack on so Britt's and I left dinner early and came up here. Anyway, as soon as we walked in, let's just say we could hear that you were back…In fact I'm sure every occupant of this hotel could hear what was going on. And let me just throw in that Berry, you sure are a screamer".

Quinn turned a fluorescent red, which didn't assist in her attempt at masking her obvious embarrassment.

"I may be very vocal in some senses thankyou Santana but I certainly was not screaming last night so you most definitely misconstrued the entire situation" Rachel huffed, stomping her foot indignantly.

"Oh my mistake then, I do apologize," she said, a knowing smile still ghosting her lips.

"Uhhh anyway, Rachel and I were going to grab some breakfast so we'll catch you guys later" Quinn intervened, slowly steering the brunette out of the room.

"Oh wait Q", Santana quickly added.

"Yeh?" The blonde replied, turning back around towards her friends.

"There's a really great restaurant with an awesome breakfast buffet. Head to the second floor, take a left turn and then when you hit the main sign, keep walking forward and d-don't s-toppppppp" the Latina moaned, breaking in to a fit of giggles.

Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn by the wrist and yanked her back down the corridor, shooting Santana a glare as they left.

By the time the glee club had arrived back in Lima, Principal Figgin's had organised congratulatory 12th place banners to be hung around the McKinley halls. Unfortunately for Finn however, the youtube video of 'the kiss that missed' had attracted hundreds of views so everyone in the student body was more than aware that it was primarily Finn that blew the clubs final place chances.

Quinn and Rachel were yet to formally announce their relationship to the club although according to Santana, everyone sleeping in the girl's hotel room was more than well aware what had occurred at Nationals.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, slowly raising her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" The man replied, pausing himself from handing out the days sheet music.

"Quinn and I have something we'd like to share if that's alright", the smaller girl stated, pulling the blonde seated next to her towards the front of the room.

"Okay sure thing girls" he replied, taking a seat with the rest of the club.

The club looked on in silence, some with confusion and others with knowing smiles as Rachel softly coughed and encouragingly nudged Quinn in the ribs.

"Oh right", the blonde piped up, "so uhhh-I guess what Rach and I want to let you all know is that we are umm-dating and…"

"Keep going Quinn" Rachel whispered, entwining their hands.

"And Rachel would also like me to tell you all that I've been interested in her since she wore pantsuits and that I was the one to ask her out" she concluded, a small smile playing at her lips as she leant down and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Only for you Berry" she softly mumbled.

Mr. Schuester clasped his hands and stood up, patting the two girls on the back.

"Well I'm just glad you found a way too put your differences aside, so congratulations girls, I'm happy for you".

"Yeh girl, good work going after what you want," Mercedes added in, shooting Quinn a wink.

A few more members of the club offered their congratulations, everyone being extremely comfortable and pleased for the pair aside from Finn who was seething in his seat.

"Is everything alright Finn", Mr. Schuester asked, noticing the boy's dishevelled and pissed off scowl.

The taller boy paused for a moment before pouncing up and looming over Rachel and Quinn.

"This must be a fucking joke Rachel. You kissed me back at National's, it's always been you and me, and you're not fucking gay. Quinn's just manipulating you so she can make a fucking fool out of you at the end of all this" he bellowed, throwing his hands exasperatedly in to the air.

Quinn let out a laugh at this, defensively looping her hand around Rachel's waist.

"I think you should sit down and cool off Finn. Despite the issues you and Rachel may have, we all need to be supportive of her and Quinn's decision" Mr. Schuester intervened, steering the boy back towards the seats.

"No fucking way, this is just all total bullshit. Just because your dad's are fucking gay Rachel doesn't mean you are as well, you've just been hanging around the wrong faggy crowd", he sneered.

"Oh you better not have just said that", Quinn growled, stepping forward.

"And what if I did" Finn snapped, lightly shoving the blonde backwards.

"Oh whoa, nobody fucking touches my baby mama" Puck said, lunging up from his seat and edging towards Finn.

"Yeh back off her, I was dating Quinn and I cared about her but I can still be happy for her and Rachel" Sam added, standing up next to Puck.

"Fuck both of you" Finn yelled, raising his fist only to be intercepted by Mr. Schuester who began to drag him towards the door.

"Finn get the hell out of this room before I call Figgin's in here and you get suspended for violence and verbal abuse. We want you in this club but not when you're acting like this, so until you can act appropriately you're officially banned from this choir room", he disappointedly said, ushering the boy in to the corridor.

"So today was rather eventful" Quinn jibbed from beside Rachel.

"That's an understatement" the brunette replied, rolling over on her bed and nuzzling in to Quinn's side.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Quinn decidedly continued.

"I was thinking that maybe, only if you wanted, you and your dads could come over to my house for dinner tonight. That way our parent's can meet and maybe we could let them know about us and yeh", the blonde shyly suggested.

Rachel lit up at this and pounced on top of Quinn.

"Absolutely! I'd love nothing more, and plus, my dads already love you a thousand times more than they ever liked Finn so they'll be thrilled" she excitedly said.

"Awesome" Quinn mumbled, crushing the smaller girl down in to a huge bear cuddle. "I'll call mum and let her know".

Quinn and Rachel were cosily perched in the back of Hiram and Leroy's SUV, sneakily holding hands under their bundle of scarves.

"Quinn are you sure this wasn't too much trouble for your mother on such short notice" Hiram asked from the passenger seat.

"Not at all, she was more than happy to have you guys over and she always has plenty of food, inclusive of vegan meals at the ready for Rachel", Quinn replied, smiling at her girlfriend at the mention of Judy's adaption to vegan food.

"And her name was Julie?" Leroy queried, stopping the car at a red light intersection.

"It's Judy dad" Rachel intervened, not waiting for Quinn's reply.

"We know a Judy from somewhere don't we Leroy" Hiram asked, turning to face his husband.

"I think so, maybe we've met before at a parent teacher conference or something", the taller man offered, steering the car around the corner.

"Just this house on the right, you can park behind my car in the driveway", Quinn pointed out, nervously squeezing Rachel's hand.

"It'll be fine baby," the brunette cooed.

A blush immediately shot over Quinn's cheeks at the use of the nickname.

The four of them piled out of the car and headed up the pathway to the central porch where Quinn unlocked the door.

"Come in to the living room and I'll grab mum from the kitchen," she suggested, leading Rachel and the two Berry men in to the vast yet warm space.

Quinn headed out to the kitchen where she informed Judy of their arrival, helping her grab some wine and refreshments for both Rachel and her parents.

"Mr and Mr Berry, this is my mum Judy" Quinn introduced, re-entering the room holding a small tray of drinks.

Hiram and Leroy arose from the lounge and turned around to face Judy who immediately chocked and begun coughing profusely.

"I told you we knew a Judy!" Hiram exclaimed.

"Well more importantly you owe me fifty dollars, a bets a bet" Leroy coyly replied.

"Have you guys already met?" Quinn confusedly asked, patting down her mums back as she gracefully caught her breath.

"What bet?" Rachel suspiciously queried, narrowing her eyes and glancing between her two fathers.

"What a hilarious and brilliant way to start an evening, why don't we sit back down and fill the girls in" Hiram suggested, rushing to Judy's side and kindly leading her towards her central lounge.

After pouring everyone drinks, both Rachel and Quinn were agitatedly perched on the edge of their seats, waiting for their parents to explain this so called hilarious story to them.

"Whenever your ready" Quinn enticed, urging her mother to begin sometime soon.

"Well I suppose we have not officially met, I have just seen Hiram and Leroy and have heard them speak" Judy offered, averting her gaze which earnt a smirk from both Hiram and Leroy.

"Heard them speak where?" The blonde pushed.

"I've –well since you- after you came out to me I guess I started attending a few PFLAG meetings," Judy admitted.

Rachel was trying desperately to muffle her giggles, finding the fact that Quinn's mum had been sneaking around to a gay friendly alliance beyond hilarious.

"What for!" Quinn exclaimed, "Not that I'm not totally on board your whole great acceptance thing it's just...I don't know".

"I suppose it's just good to communicate to other gay related people in the community Quinnie," her mother reasoned, a small smile playing at her lips.

"That's where the bet comes in" Hiram intervened. "When you came over and had breakfast with us that morning, after we left Leroy was adamant that you were gay and interested in Rachel whilst I was not so sure, so we admittedly placed a bet".

"And since we've seen Judy speak about her gay daughter at the PFLAG meetings, we now know that was you, hence I won the fifty dollars" Leroy grinned.

"I might possibly combust due to embarrassment at any moment" Quinn grumbled, dipping her head in to Rachel's shoulder.

"Please don't, this is way too entertaining" the brunette whispered, subtly dragging her fingers along Quinn's back.

"So now we're guessing this dinner wasn't just about having us all officially meet?" Hiram asked, a knowing smile gracing his expression.

Quinn alertly raised her head before signalling Rachel to answer the question.

"Both Quinn and I have been building a strong relationship which was initially intended to be a platonic friendship. However after certain events and happenings, we have both recognised the romantic feelings we hold for each other and maturely decided that we would cross the lines of friendship and indulge in something further. So if that is okay with the three of you, we are dating one another," Rachel rambled, adding a triumphant nod at the end of the rant.

Quinn blushed, slowly entangling her hand with the brunette's.

"Well I was hoping that was the case after the other night" Judy beamed.

"What happened the other night?" Leroy questioned.

"Absolutely nothing" Rachel cut in, dismissing the comment before refilling everyone's drinks.

"So dinner went really well," Rachel commented, turning her head to face Quinn as they lay on the blonde's lounge room floor.

"Aside from the PFLAG revelation earlier" the taller girl grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"You ate too much again" the brunette pointed out, listening to her girlfriends, moans.

"I always eat too much" Quinn pouted, huffily crossing her arms.

"And to think I thought I looked adorable when I pulled that face" Rachel whispered, slowly propping herself up and catching Quinn's lips.

The kiss began fairly heated before the pair was interrupted by the loud coughing of Leroy who stood with an unimpressed expression in the doorway.

"Do excuse us, but its time we headed off," he commented with an entertained smirk.

Rachel hopped up off the floor and headed towards Judy, embracing her and thanking her for the lovely evening.

Quinn quickly said goodbye to the two Berry men before planting a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and following the group to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she yelled out as Rachel frantically waved her hand out the car window.

"Dinner was great, and isn't Judy just lovely?" Rachel commented as she buckled her seatbelt.

"She certainly is a lovely woman, very different from her ex-husband Russell" Leroy commented.

"And it's certainly fantastic how she's taken to you and especially the whole vegan aspect of your lifestyle" Hiram added in as he channelled the radio.

"Especially after you and Quinn's shenanigans" Leroy coyly commented, looking at his daughter in the revision mirror.

"And what's that suppose to me" Rachel queried, raising her eyebrow at her dad.

"The last time Judy spoke at a PFLAG meeting she told a little story about a certain daughter of hers who seemingly had a friend over and let's just say she said it sounded like a little more than kissing coming from the bedroom" her dad informed.

Rachel loudly huffed and averted her gaze.

"And unless Quinn is off gallivanting around with a multitude of women, we are assuming that other girl was you pumpkin" Hiram finished, trying to add a sense of seriousness to his expression.

"Well I'll have you know that Quinn and I most certainly have not done anything of the sort and as two mature people we won't do anything that does not appropriately reflect the stage we are at in both our lives and our relationship" Rachel reasoned, trying to satiate Leroy's unimpressed expression.

"Well regardless, there will be an open bedroom door policy at our household from now on" Leroy confirmed, pulling the SUV in to their driveway.

"Daddy do something" Rachel whined, turning to face Hiram.

"You know just as well as I do that there's no changing his mind," he laughed, nodding towards Leroy.

The next day at school Rachel was perched by her locker, huffily grabbing the books she would need for the next few classes. She was yet to tell Quinn about the absurd open door policy Leroy had put in place and was frankly furious about it.

"Hey beautiful" Quinn whispered, snaking her hands around the smaller girls waist.

Rachel jolted before relaxing in to the embrace.

"Hey to you too" she greeted, turning around and facing the blonde.

Quinn smiled before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

Rachel abruptly pulled away which caused a dejected expression to rush across Quinn's face.

"What if coach Sylvester sees?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"She'll hear it through the grape vine soon enough, plus, I want to be able to give my girlfriend a good morning kiss in the school hallway".

Rachel leant up and kissed Quinn back before closing her locker and linking hands with the blonde.

"Sorry for pulling away, I guess I just thought you'd only want to come out to glee club" she tried to explain.

"I'd rather show off my shining gold star" she quipped, shooting a wink at the smaller girl.

The pair continued to walk down the corridor until they reached Rachel's classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch" Quinn smiled, opening the door for the brunette and waving her off towards her seat.

"Ughhh Quinn you're smiling just as much as you were the first time Berry started texting you in class" Santana commented, rolling her eyes at her friends merriment.

"Well jeez Satan, what has your panties in a bunch" the blonde questioned, taking a seat next to her friend towards the back of the classroom.

"You really don't wanna hear it," the Latina grumbled, slouching on to the desk.

"Try me" Quinn quipped, raising her eyebrow challengingly.

"Britt's has her period and you know what that does to me when I can't get my mack on".

Quinn's eyes widened as she cupped her ears.

"Okay you were right, I did not want to hear that" she groaned.

"Yeah well, as part of the sweet lady kisses club I'm sure I'll be hearing you voice exactly the same complaint soon enough" Santana snapped back.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes at the remark before turning her attention towards the front of the room.

"You never told me how it was with you anyway Q, however from the sounds emanating, very loudly, from that hotel room what I gathered was that-"

"We are absolutely not having this discussion right now in the middle of class thankyou Santana" Quinn hissed, slightly blushing.

"Quinn?"

"WHAT?" The blonde exclaimed, earning a few glances from the students sitting around them.

"Your phones buzzing," she smirked, "whose panties are in a knot now".

Quinn tried to mask her smile, burrowing her head in her palm and clicking open the text message.

'_Auditorium at lunch? I have a new number for sectionals next year but I want you to hear it first xx Rach'. _

'_You don't waste any time do you Miss Berry?'_

'_I have a girlfriend to impress now'_

'_A girlfriend? I'll have to meet this lucky woman'_

'_She's pretty amazing, I think you two would get along swimmingly' _

'_I don't know…I'm not the sharing type'_

'_Hmpf. I miss you'_

Quinn broke in to a soft giggle, her smile as broad as a Cheshire cat.

"Miss Fabray, anything you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Hopkins questioned from the chalkboard, eying the blonde with an unimpressed expression.

"No sir" she replied, closing her phone and glaring at Santana who was trying to muffle her laugh.

Lunchtime swung around and Quinn hurriedly headed towards the auditorium. She was running a few minutes late having been literally attacked by Jacob who was trying to query her on the speculative relationship between her and Rachel.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" she apologized, walking over to the brunette who was languid perched on the piano bench.

The smaller girl turned around, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stood up and pulled the blonde in for a quick embrace.

"So I hear someone has a little solo performance to show me?"

Rachel's eye's glimmered and a sneaky smirk spread across her face, which caused Quinn to narrow her eyes.

"Rachel, you did ask me here so I could watch you sing something for glee didn't you?" The taller girl sternly asked.

"And would it be so bad if that wasn't the case" the brunette whispered, leaning forward and tracing her tongue up the collarbone of Quinn's neck.

"Mmm I suppose not" she replied, caving in.

Rachel entwined her hand with the blonde's, leading her backstage behind the curtains and edging her backwards until she was leaning against a pile of performance boxes.

"You've literally turned me in to some kind of sex crazed maniac Miss Fabray," she admitted, sensually raking her nails up and down the taller girls exposed flesh.

Quinn bit her lips at this, moving against the wall and propping Rachel up so she was kneeling on either side of her lap. Leaning in to the brunette's ear, she nipped softly before gliding her hands down to hold her ass.

"Say's my girlfriend who walks around in front of me in skirts that barely cover any of her legs…and fuck Rach, your legs" Quinn whispered, her eyes fixated on the bare olive tanned thighs.

Rachel let out a small sigh at this, grinding forward and nuzzling in to the blonde's neck.

"My dad's enforced an open door policy at my house," she drawled out, slowing down the grinds and gauging her girlfriend's reaction.

"So I'm guessing that's why we're here?" She giggled.

Rachel held Quinn's gaze, keeping her eye's fixated on the shimmering gold speckled orbs as she edged off her lap and bent down on the floor.

"I figured that I owed you a little something" she deviously smirked.

"And what would that little something be Miss Berry?" Quinn queried, quite certain she already knew the response to her question.

Rachel's eyes glimmered, the regular dark chocolate glaze washing over with pure black darkness.

"Let's just say that I haven't eaten lunch yet" she murmured, "and I am absolutely famished".

Quinn visibly gulped, feeling the wetness pool in her red spanks as Rachel slowly grasped her knees and peppered kisses up her creamy thighs.

The brunette slowly slid her hand up the blonde's legs and as she reached her girlfriends spanks and felt the dampness they both released simultaneous moans.

"I uhhh- you don't have to do this if yo-you're not-"

"I'm ready, I want to do this and I love you, so just let me show you how much" the smaller girl intercepted, hitching her fingers in to the waist band of the blonde's skirt.

Quinn bit down on her lips and closed her eyes, sliding her hand in to the brunette's flowing hair, almost enticing her forward.

Rachel moaned, nuzzling closer so she could take a chaste swipe at the drenched fabric before tearing it off.

"Yeah Berry you might want to stop whatever the hell you're about to do because I'm about to round this curtain and me and Britt's don't want a view that's all up in Q's business" Santana warned, her voice trailing from the main stage.

Quinn instantly flew off the box, patting herself down and looking at Rachel who was surprisingly about to burst in to hysterics on the floor.

**So I thought I'd save that scene for a bit later on, have to keep you all hanging on for something.**

**Next chapter or the one after will be a Christmas holiday trip. I'd like suggestions if you'd all want Rachel and Quinn to take a trip with Santana and Brittany or if you'd rather it just be Quinn and Rachel as well as Hiram, Leroy and possibly Judy.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions of where they should travel to, let me know **

**Merry Christmas and please REVIEW xx**


End file.
